The Dragon and the P
by MyMessyIdeas
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a veela. He's got the looks the attitude hell he will even have wings! That part he's okay with. The waves of inheritance that come with extreme pain and the fact he's been told he's likely to have to mate to Pansy? That part not so much. Veelas get one mate but not one wave of inheritance. They get four. And the are not pretty.
1. Chapter 1: How it all begun

**DISCLAMER!** _I do not own anything! All credits go to JK Rowling_. _Without further delay I hope you enjoy!_

. **.o0o.**.

As Draco Malfoy at nine years old sat on a plush, green chair in the Manor's library he experienced something unexpected - His first wave.

"Mother! I'm on fire! Help!" Draco screamed as he slumped out of the chair.

He curled into himself tightly dug his nails into his thin sides, shaking. He rubbed forehead against the floor as he sobbed. It felt as if something was tearing at his heart and had his body a light in flames. He screamed his voice throat raw, his screams eventually turning into painful croaks. What seemed like hours later (which was only a few minutes) Narssica Malfoy burst into the library. The frightened mother cupped her son's sweaty, pale face in her hands. She was still dressed elegantly in the clothes she had worn shopping, as she had just returned, only to hear her child crying out for her. She cursed the house elves, who had not felt needed as they weren't being called.

"Dragon... Dragon it's going to be okay. You will be okay" She soothed, rubbing her hands on the side of Draco's face as he whimpered.

"M-Mother I'm on _fire_ " he choked out weakly, his throat raw.

"No you are finding a mate. You are a veela my Dragon. It's going to be a okay" Narssica smied sadly at the boy in pain as she remembered her fist wave when she was ten, nearing eleven.

"A veela?" Draco whispered, confused.

He had heard his parents say the word and the girl from his favorite book was one but him? He was a normal wizard like Pansy and Blaise. Right? He shook his head in his mother hands and whimped out a half 'no' before he started coughing.

"Yes. You are a veela. Just like Lèonie from your favorite story remember? Lèo had a first wave just like you." ' _Well not_ exactly _though_ ,' she thought ' _it's always written to be less painful in the books_ ,' but kept her mouth shut for her son.

Draco didn't know if he belived her, "Really? Are you sure?"

She chuckled and nodded at him, making him smile shyly before screaming again Mrs. Malfoy pulled her son closer for two reasons; first the pain had slamned again making him wheeze and shudder and second? She couldn't let him see her cry and see how much this was taring her up inside. Her little veela had come into his first wave earlier than she had ever heard of showing, just how strong him and his mate would be. That was surley good in the long run, but his body was weaker than most to begin with. He hadn't even known this would happen at all as she didn't have she chance to warn him.

The woman shook her head and tucked her chin to kiss the top of his head. ' _I should have known_ ' she scolded herself, ' _he had been sick for weeks. He's always been a sickly child but I should have known_.' As Draco curled more into his mother's chest she sighed and stroked his white-blond hair. It would be only minutes or maybe even less before the final tare happed.

"Okay you have to listen," She whispered, pulling back to look at his face, "There is going to be a hard pull in a little bit okay? It's not going to hurt a lot."

 _No it is not okay_! he thought, but nodded anyways. It was hurting her and she couldn't hide it from him. Not enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nessled his head in the expensive, crimson fabrics that surely had been soiled with his tears. The awkward position was only made worse by the grey dress vest and pants he was wearing and the slytherin green long sleave. He still could bearly wrap his head around the veela thing so he lifted his head to ask another question. Intead of a question, however, a scream rilped through his throat, startteling his mother.

' _Liar_ _!' h_ e thought. This was easily the worst pain he could imagne times six! Draco writhed, screamed and shouted in his mothers arms as he cried in pain, tears streaming down his red cheeks. It felt as if soneone was trying to rip his whole being from him as someone was carving out his heart. His thoughts were jumbled so much he couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then there was a searing pain as if he was being branded like the cattel in Lèo's story. Draco could feel nothing but pain and Mrs. Malfoy's tight embrace.

And then the pain _stopped_.

Many things happned at once after this. Draco cried out once in releif and slumped down, as he was all but unconsious. At the same time, Narccisa Malfoy began scrambling to see his mark. She pushed down his collar and was suprised at what she saw. All Veela got a mark after their first wave of their mates initials. It would stay until their mate's soul excepted the other's, meaning it was a gamble on how long it would take.

Her son's mate apparently hadn't taken long at all. It was very unusual for it to begin fading so quickly, once again alluding to an extremly strong bond. The first letter had already faded by the time the mark was found, only leaving a fastly fading ' _P.'_ behind. ' _Parkinson?'_ she thought. Before she could look closer the angry, red, spot, however, it smoothed completly, leaving no evidence.

Draco Malfoy's mate had been chosen.

 **-xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Just one moment

_**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own anything! All rights are to J.K. Rowling! Trust me I WISH I owned Harry Potter._ _Info will be at end of chapter._

 **.o0o**

Many things changed for Draco in between his first wave at nine and second wave at eleven years old. None of them good.

"Oh Drakey- _Poo_! Where did you go? Don't you want to join me for tea?"

That was one of the worst of them.

It went by _Pansy_.

After his mother had found the P. in the left dip behind her sons collar bone Draco was forced to spend _triple_ the time with the pug nosed girl. Narccisa, hoping for Lucius not to be angered, insisted it was _obviously_ the Parkinson's girl. She knew it wasn't concrete but she was willing him with all her might away from thinking too hard. He believed it alright and shoved the boy and the girl into a bethrotled contract. He promised her family they would wed immediately after graduation. Mrs. Malfoy, however, knew not to promise such thing (much like her husband secretly had) and attempted warning the Parkinsons and the children Unfortunately to no avail, however as they only beleived her husband. Creating one of Draco Malfoy's worst nightmares; a world ravaged and made just to please Miss Pasy Parkinson.

"Oh there you are my little Drakey-Poo!" She cooed, her hands tugging on his dress shirt's collar only to be swatted away angrily.

"Pansy for Merlin's sake, would you just shut your trap for one second?" He snarled angrily, brushing off where she had touched, "I'll join you for tea in a moment okay?"

"But _Drakey_..." She whined, throwing her arms around the poor boy's shoulders and resting her cheek on his shoulder only to see something odd.

"Did... did he hit you again Draco?" She whispered, pulling one arm back to get a better look at the dark blues and purples that swept across his pale skin making a large hand.

That had been the _worst_ thing since his first wave.

His mother claimed to not know what it had been to push him over the edge and begin but Dravo knew. He just _knew_ it had been his first wave. He just _knew_ that this was _all his fault_. It was tearing him apart too, because he wasn't the only one being hurt.

At first it was only the shouting. The screams of how much of a burden and blemish of the Malfoy name Draco Malfoy was rung through the halls of the Manor, silenced to anyone at the door step with a simple _Muffliato_. Then it was the dancing. For over a month it seemed the best and funniest thing to Lucius Malfoy was pointing his wand at his young son who's eyes were still shifting from the pale blue of a baby to a sterling silver and cast _Tarantallegra_.

That is until Narssica Malfoy stepped in. Then his victim count doubled. Next was the _Imperio_ curse. Draco's face scrunched as he thought about the ugly markings on the bottoms of his feet from walking across burning embers again and again _and again_ under that curse. He almost wished they could go back to that because now? Now it seemed had just Lucius found how fun it was to use his hands. To see bruises bloom on the two's pale skin like spilled ink from just a single swipe.

"Draco... Draco snap out of it. Y-you're scaring me," Pansy whispered, pulling away from the shaking boy looking down at his white knuckled fists.

"This is none of your buisness," He hissed, leaning forward to sneer in the girl's face, "Just keep your mouth shut. Do not interfere with what you don't understand."

"Mother!" He called, piviting snappily, walking away from the startled girl as a cold mask washed over his face, "I wish to leave now. We must get to Hogsmead soon, remeber?"

The woman in question soon strode into the room and lifted one inquisitive eybrow at her son as she took in the scene. Her son stood pompously in the middle of the room while Pansy Parkinson stood several feet behind him. She looked confused as to weather she should sob or hit the boastful bleach blond boy barring bruises from his father who stood _proudly_ \- something she could not understand. Taking the hint at her sons raised chin she nodded, following his lead.

"It _has_ been nice see you again Pansy dear but Drakey-Poo here," she _refused_ to look at her son at this moment as she knew if she saw his murderous look she would burst, "is right we must be going. I was just about to grab my little sugar drop" _Do not look Narccisa!_ "Come Draco."

Draco marched out of the room behind his mother, heading to the floo without as much as a single look at the girl behind him who looked close tears.

 **.o0o.**.

It was late when the pair final got back to the Malfoy Manor and were exausted to say the least. They had gotten almost all Draco's suplies for Hogwarts and had quite a fun time while doing so. They went to Madam Malkins first where Draco met the most _beautiful_ boy and stopped stopped ice cream right after where he gushed all about him and his beautiful green eyes. She soon pointed out the boy in the booth behind them to be Neville Longbottom and thus the naming began. She pointed out every child she could to her son so that he would know before he got to school. Soon they had joined Blaise Zambini and his mother, after Narcissa had made the mistake of pointing them out to Draco and the rest was a whirl wind.

She followed Draco closlely up the stairs before giving him a kiss on the forehead and gliding twards her room. She fell into the plush pillows and sighed, thankful her husband was away on buisness. Much like her son currently did in his own bed she peeled back the covers, wrapped herself in the puffy blankets covering the bed and quickly drifted off.

Then the second wave hit.

"Mother! It's happening again! Make it stop! Make it _STOP!"_ Draco wailed as a fierce burning sensation envoloped his body, reminding him just how painful it had been the first time.

When she woke to screams Narccisa scrambled out of bed and yelled as she ran down the hall, "Dragon I'm coming! Mummy is coming!"

She felt a sickening sense of deja vu as she burst into her sons room to see him in the fetal position, moaning in pain. As quickly as humanly possible and maybe a bit faster she scooped up the pre-teen in her arms. He wasn't as nice of a fit as before but she held him close anyways. She sat, rocking her child as she had first done many many years ago before his eyes turned grey and hard. Before her husband had even started his destruction and reconstruction of the wailing young boy in her arms. She closed her eyes pulling the boy as close as possible and tried to remember a time before it had started. Tried to remember when the boy's eyes couldn't help but twinkle and he never tried holding a laugh because there was no reason to do so. Before knew he was a veela.

' _Wait the time!'_ She snapped her head to the clock above their heads ' _11:58 only a bit more to go._ '

The second wave lasted much shorter; only about five minutes before letting up. The puples would be coloured the colour of their soulmate's irises for however long it was they had held eye contact for the first time. The wave was only enacted when something important moment happens between the two mates. It could be anything, although meeting for the first time was the most common. It could be anything though. Hell _her_ second wave was brought on by her and Lucius going for a dropoed penny for the same time after their second interaction.

"Don't worry it will be over soon. This is a good thing." _Well not that great,_ she thought _we saw so many people today we really don't know. Your second wave was... wasted._ She could _not_ tell her son that though so she kept it to herself and sighed as he nodded weak the before crying out again. Then his eyes started to glow a beaming white that she sheilded herself from knowing the pre-color light could make her go blind. He screamed clawing at his eyes as while they glowed it felt as if they would melt from his skull. His hands were pulled back and suddenly his eyes dimmed and he slammed his eyes shut.

" _No!_ Open your eyes quickly quickly!" She cried, pushing his cheek to force him to face her.

"It _hurts,"_ he groaned, but his mother would not take no for an answer.

She pushed his left eye open and cursed _loudly._ His eyes were teary raw and back to his usual color program. _Either him, his mate or_ both _needed to work on sustaising eye contant longer._ She thought sighing and falling back into her sons bed as she was too tired to trudge back to her own. She didn't know if either one of them could handle two more of these, let alone how her 'mate gone bad' would react. One thing is for certain though as Draco had just finished his second wave.

At eleven years old he had already met his soulmate.

 _Luck bastard_.

. **.o0o.**.

A/N: **Okay I'll be honest I hate extra extra long author's notes cause I'll be honest. I'm impatient. So here is the gist. Draco take it away!**

 _Draco:No way I'm taking comands from a filthy muggle! Just wait till my Father hea-_

 **Just read the GoshDang script Malfoy!**

 _Draco: Fine fine. (in monotone uninterested voice) The author MyMessyIdeas will do her best to update twice a week. Really is that the best you can do?_

 **Yes okay?! I'm very VERY busy with marching band and school AND dance. I don't think anything else is possible at the moment. Now continue!**

 _Draco*huff* The rating may go up in future chapters - Wait oh shit who tops?_

 **I...I'm not discussing this with you. No way.**

 _Draco: Fine you prude. Anyways as I was saying the author is glad to do her best in helping out so just pm her to talk if you need to. She also has no idea - wait what you don't know?_

 **Oh shush your mouth I can kill you off any time I want so watch it.**

 _Draco: Oh saucy!I like it. Wait do I? How OCC am I?_

 **That's... actually a good qestion. I'm not sure but you don't like 'saucy' other than your mate. Not too occ but my fingers have a mind of their own hehehe hehe he...**

 _Draco:... Okay then. So the author has a general idea of where this is going but not how many chapters there will be. Only that there will be more than 6 chapters. Wow so informative._

 **Draco. I swear to God.**

 _Draco: Oh sit down woman I'll continue. Please do review and critique what's written. The author hates when people beg for reviews so she won't blah blah blah don't worry about being to harsh (mockingly) "I can take it" blah blah I really hope it's at least decent and if you don't think so please tell me why. Wow real crowd pleaser aren't you? How much validation do you need?_

 **THAT'S IT! Out! We are done for this chapter folks. CUT THE LIGHTS! I'm calling it a night.**

 **-xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The vow

_**DISCLAMIER:** All rights go to Jk Rowling. I unfortunetly I do not own Harry Potter_ _Hope you enjoy!_

. **.o0o.**.

Draco was sure of one thing to do with being a Veela; he was really damn sick of the waves and so _not_ looking forward to the next one. He had bigger issues to deal with anyways.

One of which was named Harry James Potter.

After seeing the boy in Madam Malkins _his_ eyes had began to follow him everywhere. Every time he passed a mirror too quick it would seem Draco's eyes glowed the same green as _his_. At quick glance any person would have _his_ eyes and Draco's heart would jump only to slow at a second look. Soon his dreams were filled with the emerald green of his eyes. Then the other was in his nightmares as his _hero_ no less. When the worst of the worst had come and his father looked more than downright murderous the boy with the green eyes would yank him out and save him. He could not let _anyone_ know, however, because there was no _way_ anyone would let him live that down.

He knew just _had_ to get close to the emerald eyed boy. He had to figure out why he afftected him so and why the _hell_ it wasn't stoping. So, as he headed to the train he made a plan. He decided would offer his hand in friendship to him and then they would figure it all out.

By the time he got off the train though? The 'unlimate plan' to become bestie with the boy-who-lived was in shambles and pissed was putting their feelings simply.

After the twat had rejected his friendship, Draco's mind's obsession with they others eyes vanished, leaving him to face his nightmares alone. Which he didn't exactly enjoy, especially without his mother to comfort him. So, being Draco Malfoy he blamed Potter, his nightmares nearing him closer to the brink of insanity, one by one. He climbed into bed every bloody night in his _own_ room in his _special_ bed and _nothing._ He would attempt to sleep every single night and either a: he slept an hour maybe two only to wake screaming or b: stay awake _all night._ This did _wonders_ for his temperment of course, and, in turn, making things worse for Harry Potter.

All through first and second year he made sure to hurt the boy-who-lived for leaving him. He hated him for leaving him to his nightmares - inteninal or not. This year - his third - he planned no different and much like his first their hatred grew and exploded with a bang.

 **.o0o.**

There was no denying by anybody in the student body that the Slytherin-Griffindor rivalry had gotten out of hand. It had taken it's roots within the third years and it wasn't letting go. Prank after prank and fight after fight accured between the two houses and the whole school felt it.

The once close friends in the rival houses, now looked at each other with disgust in their eyes. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had been pushed to the sidelines and felt alone and secluded to their own houses. The first years who were introduced into the madness, not knowing another way, created a horrid atmoshere. The goleden trio and 'Slytherin Royals', as she'd heard other Slytherins call them, had done something terrible. They had - unintentionally, she persumed, - turned Hogwarts into the houses battlefield and Draco and Harry seemed to be the generals.

So Minerva McGonagall made up her mind to fix it.

A week before the meeting she set up letters were sent to four representatives from each house; two boys and two girls each. They were either her worst offenders or those who held very influential roles in their house. They would meet the night before summer holiday began and talk. She hummed merrily as she wrote, sealed and sent out the letters, inviting them all to eat dinner together. The professor mentally pated herself on the back and smiled. _This is sure to work,'_ she thought, _I'll fix everything!_

In hindsight, however, she though very, _very_ differently.

 **.o0o.**

Draco already knew this _'peace dinner'_ would be a failure as soon as he finished his letter. He of course had accepted having no other option and nearly threw his potions book once he heard who his companion would be. None other than his bride to be Pansy. It had been jusr his luck.

The other two were upperclassmem who he didn't know well; only that they worshipped him like children much like the rest of the house. So for the night the older boy and girl loomed behind him mimicking his usual bodyguards as they walked to the meeting. As the older boy opened to door infront of Draco he made sure to smack on a mask and snear at the other students making sure that's all they saw. Never the way he had treated the other three Slytherins with respect before they entered the room or like companions while waiting for Pansy in the common room. No, the rest couldn't see it because he wouldn't let them.

He waited for Pansy to sit in to the chair he had pulled out before seating himself and taking in the scene around him. He didn't recognize any of the Hufflepuffs sat to his left and bearly recognized the Ravenclaws who sat on his other side. The younger Gryffindors in front of him however he unfortunately knew quite well. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat and stared at the Slytherins infront of them and acted as if it was normal to do what they began do. Draco commanded the older two with a nod and they began putting food on his plate as he pointed to the dishes of food on the table. It was both symphonic in the movements and extremely unnerving to Harry as he watched Draco nod showing it was a sufficient amount on his plate.

Before he could comment on the oddness though Professor McGonagall bussled into the room. She grinned widely thanking them all for coming and began her speech on house unity. It seemed not all eyes were on her though as Draco and Harry just couldn't seem to help but stare each other down and sneer at the other.

"...and so I truly believe that we can be better than this and I hope you all would agree. So let's answer our first question as we eat. The question is why do you think..."

The discussion truly did start out mixed first. They all chimed in on questions, some even posing there own and for about twelve minutes it seemed to be going spleneded! McGonagall soon left to take care of other busness but enoucouraged the students to keep talking. Then they began talking less and less with outsiders and more and more with their own houses until soon it was like normal.

Things stayed calm though, until, of couse, all hell broke loose.

"Are you looking forward to holiday Draco? I know I am!" Pansy cooed, attempting to snuggle up the the blond only to be shrugged off.

"Me looking towards spending time at The Manor? I thought you were smarter," He scoffed, shaking his head, "That is obsurd. You know what goes on there. I wish I lived somewhere else and you know it. The Mannor is terrible. That place-"

"Really Malfoy? You of all people complaining about your house?" Harry snarled, leaning forward, "That is disgusting coming from _you._ What Daddy doesn't give you enough candy? Does Papa not love you enough?"

"Potter it would be in your best interest to shut your trap," Pansy hissed, seeing the glint in Draco's eyes that never failed to scared her.

"Oh look your little pet sticking up for his master how _rich_. Is this how it's always going to be Malfoy? Your whores fighting your battles for you? I'm bet your father would be so _pleased_ right?" Harry asked angrily, pushing himself forwad but haulted half way as he noticed the look on Malfoy's face.

"Potter you know nothing. Although, I can't blame you, you filthy halfblood. Though such idiocy is even a feat for you Potter," Draco said, eerily calm and poised for the wild look present in his eyes, "Just shut your mouth before you make yourself even more a stain on the Potter name you git. You are a bloody desgrace of an excuse for a wizard, hell, of a human being. You are _nothing!_ "

And here lies where all hell broke loose

Wands were drawn quickly and the spells begun. They were fired in quick sucsesssion, Hermione and Pansy soon joining in. Both Harry and Draco were furious, hurt by what the other had said. Neither knowing, though, why the other was furious to the extent they were.

Draco had been dreading his return home since he arrived back at Hogwarts. His father just had gotten and worse at using his words and better at using his fists. So when Potter mentioned his father Draco couldn't help but _burst._

Harry had, of course, been dreading the Dursleys but that wasn't everything. With all the things going on, he began to beleive he really was a disgrace to the Potter name. It seemed no matter who he heard it from, he just couldn't make himself beleive his parents really would've been proud of him. It wasn't because he didn't trust others, the words just hadn't come from his _parents._ So when Draco mentioned him as a failure he _snapped_.

Thus began the infamous Malfoy-Potter peace war.

 **.o0o.**

 ** _TW_**

Around two days after the fight while Draco wasat the Manor Lucius Malfoy became the most upset he had ever been. He was raging and fuming and, just to Draco's luck, aimed right for him.

About four hours latter Draco Malfoy layed bloodied on the floor of the dungens relaying the words his 'father' at spit at him.

' _You are a waste of space. I wish you had never been born.'_

 _'You are_ nobody _without your last name. You don't deserve it you disgusting ferret.'_

What really bothered Draco though, was how his father talked about his nemisis. Although the man hated him, he praised his power and strength. He praised the fact he had masculine, strong features, unlike the dainty, feminine ones of his son. Harry Potter had everthing a Malfoy heir should have that Draco was lacking - save the blond hair. Fame, good looks and strength were all things Draco felt he didn't posess much of, especially when it came to his father's opinion. So on that day, as Draco lay bleeding, his back searing with pain from his punishment, the Veela made a vow.

' _I will destroy Harry Potter._ '

~~~

 _A/N_ : Hey guys sorry the updates late my phone deleted this chapter. Capter 4 may come late but don't worry I'm be back on scheduel by Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to critisise although I will say I _do know_ this has a lot of mistakes. I didn't have time to do a 3rd check.

 **-xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's side

A/N: **IMPORTANT** FYI TW means trigger warning I put it in the last chapter thinking everyone would know and I'm sorry. I know it it controvertial to put it in but I think it's needed. If you wamt to skip past that part go to the next .o0o. or to when it says TWE. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

 **.o0o.**

Every once and a while Harry James Potter wondered why Draco Malfoy hated him with such _passion_.

 _Yes_ , he had rejected his hand on the train but that was five years ago. Plus, at the time, he hadn't know any better than to think Ron to be a saint. Then _Malfoy_ had to go and be all _Malfoy-ish_ and how can _anyone_ just turn the other cheek at that? Now that he had indulged himself in fighting back against the blond however, he was having some major regrets.

Namely letting himself get close enough to the pureblooded blond to develop a bright and blooming, helplessly deep crush on the other teen.

Of couse no one could know about it - _especially_ the silver eyed teen or his ginger hot-head of a best friend. He was sure either of them would put someone's head on a stake if they knew. Ron would surely murder Malfoy under the claim he had used magic, threatened, or tricked Harry. Malfoy, however, wouldn't kill Harry phisically, persay, only on an emotinal level. Even with that knowlege though, he couldn't seem to stuff his lump of unsorted feelings for him to the side, let alone squash it like he wanted.

So, for now, he wondered what could have been if he had excepted his friendship all those years ago. Maybe he would be in Slytherin. Maybe they would have explored Hogsmead together and laugh about first impressions. Maybe, by exepting his friendship, they could have became more than friends. Maybe, if he had just excepted his hand, his little crush _maybe_ could have been more.

Okay, he was _seriously_ mentally kicking his eleven year-old self's ass right now.

"Pottet you dimwit grab the blasted moonstone before you ruin the potion," Snarled the blond in question, jolting Harry from his wistful thoughts, "I will not have a damned halfblood _tarnishing_ my grade. What are you looking at? Move you git!"

 _How in the world did I begin the prosess of falling in love with this rotten prick?_

"Alright, alright Malfoy don't get your knikers in bunch," Harry sighed grabbing the moonstone from behind him and passing it to his current potions partner.

"Don't get - I swear Potter sometimes you say the oddest things," He grumbled, shaking his head at the raven haired teen, much to the others amusment.

" _Perfect,"_ He whispered as he finshed the potion they were working on at the moment; _Amortentia_.

"Indeed it is Draco," Snape drawled as he sweeped by the pair staring at the potion. He could smell the thick sent of Lily Potter swirling from the caldron, letting him know it was correct.

"Class!" The professer sneered loudly, alerting his class as he pivoted snappily, "Once you finish the potion you must share what you smell with your partner and then discuss the potions properties. Tomorrow I expect a six page essay on this potion's uses, properties, and history."

A groan rippled through the classroom and, much to Harry's suprise, his potion-loving partner. Emerald eyes rolled behind thick circular lenses as he leaned down and took a deep sniff of the steam. ' _What is that smell..._ ' Harry wondered as he stifled an embarassing moan at what he was sure was the most _amazing_ sent known to man, ' _W_ _ait is that... oh shit!_ '

"So Potter? What do you smell?" Drawled the second source of the intoxicating sent, "Is it that little miss weasel of yours? Or maybe that pitiful mudblood Granger? You would surely be a better match to her than that red headed imbicle."

"W-what? No I-I don't smell them I-" ' _smell you. I can't tell him that! Wait what does_ he _smell?' "_ Wait no! You tell me first Malfoy!"

He was only met by a scoff however, and a sneered answer from the blond, "I don't smell anything. I'm immune, Potter, obviously unlike you correct?"

He looked up, blushing, as he had been caught inhailing the _Amortentia_ steam once more. The raven haired boy _rarely_ got to get close enough to Malfoy to smell the teen so this was _heaven_ for him. He hummed lazily as he drew his eyes up to meet the other's swirling pools of molten silver looking at him acusingly.

"It smells nice okay?" Harry muttered, embarassed, "What do you mean by you can't smell it? Are you really that much of a sociopath?"

"Oi Harry! Does the git really not smell a thing?" Ron asked bussling over two the other pair, "Hermione won't tell me what she smells! She just muttered something about 'stupid snakes' or something."

 _Blaise!_

Sometimes Harry really was glad Ron was as dense as he was.

"No you dimwit I don't smell anything. I'm not a sociopath either Potter!" He snarled, obviously offended at the acusation.

"So what is it then Ferret? You broken or something? Or is it a guy and Daddy won't be happy you're a poof?"

"Ron..." Harry hissed, knowing his friend was nearing the wrong side of a thin line based on the look on Draco's face.

Harry remembered that look. He had seen it at the table over two years prior. Something was off about the blond's reaction to insults involving his father. Harry knew there was something wrong with it. Many insults had been spat, many involving Mrs. Malfoy, but it was his father that set him off. Harry didn't know why, but it scared the shit out of him _for_ Draco.

 **TW**

"What? He deserves it," Ron snarled angrily, "I bet he is even _enjoying_ this. You are aren't you? You poncey git! You are a damnned _waste of space you hear me_? You should just _kill_ yourselfYou would just be doing the world a favor."

 **TWE**

Okay even as Ron's best friend he knew that was going _too far._

Harry proceeded to duck his head, rock back a step and slide his hand nearer to his wand. He didn't _want_ to fight Malfoy, but Ron was his friend so he felt he _had_ to protect him. With a clenched jaw he looked back up to Malfoy, expecting a sneering face. He was only confused, however, as instead of a ferret-faced boy ready to attack, he saw a cold mask over the others face and empty, cold eyes.

Harry reared back a bit at the empiness in his eyes. Not anger or fury like he had expected or even embarassment or pain just... nothing. His face relaxed as he reached out a hand to the purebooded boy, intending to place it on his shoulder. Maybe to comfort or to snap him out of it - he wasn't sure, but he felt he had to.

Instead, however, Ron grabbed his wrist right before Harry could touch cloth. The red head pulled the other's arm down sharply, giving his best friend a sharp, disgusted look and shaking his head 'no'. Malfoy seemed confused now too, probably as to why Harry has reached out. He dropped his head and shook it though, and pivited without another word.

 _Well that was odd..._

 **.o0o.**

Harry had never before felt so guilty for hurting Draco Malfoy.

 _Techincally_ he hadn't done anything. He had just stood by as his best friend went way too far with his insults. He didn't _do_ anything so he shouldn't havefeelt guilty

He just wishes he belived himself.

So when he didn't see the blond for the rest of the day _including_ meals decided he would apoligize.

Pulling on his invisibility cloak, he grabbed his map quickly checking once again comfirming the blond's location He stuffed the map away and headed out the tower to find Malfoy. He ran as fast as he could without making too much noise as he felt a sense of urgency. The proximity of the blond's dot on the map to the ledge was very unnerving. He slowed his steps as he neared the room where he persumed the Slytherin would be. Harry slipped his cloak off and stuffed it in to his bag as quietly as he could. He took a deep breath preparing himself to talk to the silver eyed bond around the corner only to be stopped by a voice ringing through the air.

"Potter just come out already I know your here," He drawled, looking over his shoulder, watching as the other ducked into the room of the Astronomy tower sheepishly.

He was pertched percariously on the railing, facing outwards. His feet swung back and forth, his hands the only thing holding him from falling. Harry glulped, the other's position worrying him imensley. Any wrong movement by the blond could send him falling.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Ron said earlier today okay?" He sighed, attempting to run hand a through his wild hair, "It was uncalled for."

"Well what did you expect hm?" Malfoy sneered, swinging his feet around so that he faced Harry, "He's a Weasel, Potter. They have no honor."

"Oh please! Like you do? Look I just came to apologize okay? Just leave the Weasleys out of it."

"Of cousre I have honor I'm a _Malfoy!_ But fine _Potter_ protect those blood traitors, but that is all they will ever be. I bet they just keep you around to get at your vaults. You are probably just a bank to them!"

 _Why the hell do I have feeling for this prick again?_

"Shut the hell up Malfoy! They are great people! wealth isn't everything you know!" Harry shouted, his anger bubbling as Malfoy stepped down and strode twoards him.

"Maybe not everything I'll let you have that much. We both know though, if I told Molly Weasley to dance for a week and I'd pay for their school suplies she would dance. She would dance for a _month_ if I wanted."

That was it. That had been the straw to break the camel's back.

 _I'll make_ him _dance,_ he thought, " _Tarantallegra!_ "

 ** _TW_**

"No! Please Merlin no make it stop!" Cried the blond tears, already begining to pool as his legs moved jerkily, "Stop!"

The raven haired teen quickly withdrew the spell watching in shock as the other teen dropped to his knees hyperventilating. He watched in horror as the blond began scratching away at his arms and the junction of his shoulder and neck. He whimpered as he scratched, shook his head and sobbed. He seemed to be repeating something along the lines of ' _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry'_ over and over again as he rocked himself.

 ** _TWE_**

Emrald eyes widened as he realized what was happen to Malfoy. He hadn't cast the spell wrong at all. Draco Malfoy was having a panic attack.

He rushed forward and knelt in front of the panicing boy and tried to get his attention to no avail. There was blood on his left hand from scratching so he snapped his hand out grabbing his hand and placed his hand over the raw area. This caused Malfoy to look up in to the other's green eyes making them both pause just for a moment of time

 ** _-xx_**


	5. Chapter 5: Touch

Draco Malfoy after he had been pushed out of the veil of his panic was absolutley _mortified._

He had had a bloody _panic attack_ in front of Harry- _bloody-_ Potter.

 _Merlin he has beautiful eyes..._ Draco thought staring up at the beautiful orbs of green, _Snap out of it! This is_ not _the time!_

With this thought he snapped back to attention. He shook Potter's hands off of his cold pale skin with a rotten sneer. Imediatly the other snapped out of his own daze and backed up a bit. He rose slowly and looked down at him with confusion and much to his disgust _pity._ He watched as the other tentitively began edging his way closer to him again.

"No!" Draco shouted scooting back as he tried to regain his composure, "Get away from me. Back off you _freak!_ "

At this word the boy-who-lived seemed to recoil as if he had been hit. His jaw was clenched as he brought his clasped hands to his chest as they shook. He stood slowly infront of Draco and looked at him questionly as if asking _'why?'._

Why after he had attempted to help him was he acting like this? Why had that one spell sent him spirilling into a panic attack? Why was he acting like he had meant it to go that far? Why wouldn't he just let him help? _Why?_

,Well?" Draco snapped not ready to answer why, "Leave already!"

At this Potter seemed to finally get he truly ruly wasn't wanted. Silver eyes stayed watching as he took a few steps back before turning and running off. Draco sighed in releif as soon as the other and began rubing his temples in slow circles. Every time his anxiety took over he was always left with a pulsing long headache to his dismay. However the burning pulse across his forehead faded within a few minutes this time thankfully.

At the pain's cease the Slytherin pushed himself up slowly and rooled his shoulders. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath he let a mask settle over his face. He knew it was mediocure at best but it was all he could manage with his racing thoughts.

 _'Potter probably thinks me to be dull.'_

 _'How could I have been so weak?'_

 _'What if Father finds out? He would murder me I just know it!'_

 _'I can't believe I fell apart at a single spell'_

 _'Father and Weasley were right. I really am a waste of space'_

Weasley's words had been haunting Draco since he had said them that morning. He hadn't been able to go to class, eat or even drink since then as the words we too loud.

' _You are a damnned waste of space you hear me?'_ Draco had heard him alright, loud and clear.

 _I wonder how Father would react to knowing he shares something incommon with a Weasley?_ Draco thought snorting lightly thinking of his father's probable reaction.

With this he swept into the Slytherin common room and popped into his private room. He pulled his books from his bag and began on next week's homework he had gotten in advance. It was a few minutes later when he began feeling a light familliar burn as he stood to grab more ink.

 _Bloody hell! Not again!_ He thought as he felt the familliar feeling that warned a veela of a wave coming on.

He darted quickly to his nightstand and began shuffling things around looking for a potion. It was a grey purple color in a dragon shapped bottle Severus had given after he finished helping brew the potion. It was a wave calming potion for veela meant to make it less painful and a bit shorter. It can only be used for one wave so it was suggested to be used for the third wave; the wave of vulnerable touch. This - apparently - was exactly what would happen to Draco that night.

"Aha!" He exclaimed before downing the thick lumpy potion wincing at the taste.

It was terrible and the taste was said to linger for hours but after his last two waves Draco was _sure_ it was worth it.

He seemed to had done it just in time too as seconds later he dropped to the floor in pain. Draco held his breath as he dragged himself to grab his wand from his desk moans of pain bubbling in his throat. A quick _Mufflito_ later the sounds of pain filled the room as he slumped down and curled in on himself. Even with the potion it was still almost just as painful as the othertwo had been leaving him without a regret.

He braced himself as it the pain let up a bit knowing it would only flair up again. With this pause though he drew himself onto his hands and knees and hoisted himself into his lage bed. After casting a quick chilling charm on his blankets and sheets he burried himelf beneath them as his skin burned. It was as if someone had cast a _confringo_ curse at him setting his skin on fire. Oddly it seemed worse on his hands, left forearm and the space where his neck and shoulder met on his left also.

Through the pain Draco attemped to think back what his mother had saidabout the third wave. He had tried to tell her it wasn't nessesary over that summer but she had insisted saying _"I just know it! Dragon just trust me!"._ He had done so of course a fact he was now thankful for. He then remembered what he had been warned by his mother about the third wave.

 _"Dragon I will be honest with you this will most likely be the most painful thing you will ever experience_. _Worse than anything your fathe could even dream of doing._ _You won't die and I'm so sorry but you will wish desperatly to._

 _"Why? Why do they have to hurt so much? Why does this one have to be so bad?" He had asked more worried and confused than when she had begun._

 _"It will only strenthen your bond in the end," She had said buy he could tell she was lying through her teeth, "You_ know _why this one hurts so much Dragon. It is your last wave without the comfort of your mate. It will help you begin the prosess finding out or even finding immideatly._

 _"You will have the same burning feeling until the spots light up. It's set in motion by your mate touching you while you are completly vunlrable showing-"_

 _"They have your complete trust I know mother. It will begin within an hour of the touch. The place of contact will glow the color of my wings and fade in an hour. I know all this!"_

 _"I am just trying to help you!" She had cried out starteling him making him notice the desperation on her face._

 _"I know Mother," He sighed rubbing a and on his face wearily, "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just so repetetive and it's not even going to happen this year." '_

Draco had been _very wrong._

Another ripple of pain surged through him knocking the breath from his lungs. Screams of agony filled the air yet Draco couldn't seem fully grasp they were his own. The pain was almost tripled in a few areas making him cringe away from them _quite_ unsusessfully. And then?

Then it all stopped.

Well other than the beaming light shimmery silver and green light explofing from his neck hand and left forearm. That had just started and just kept on going.

 _Huh. Perlecient green and silver wings._ _That is weired but it_ is _a nice color._ He thought panting as he passed his hand through the light. Most wings turned out to be silver, gold, black or white. Draco; forever being rule breaker, had gotten the last most rare type; color significance.

 _Apperently Pansy is really into Slytherin colors,_ Draco though as he pushed himself up into a sitting position when he realized something.

He hadn't been near Pansy since that morning.

After potions he had locked himself in his room only opening the door for Blaise. His best friend had brought him dinner hours before and whined about Granger ingnoring him.

 _I don't understand._ He thought rubbing his temples with his still glowing hands. _Shouldn't it fit with the double... wait was it a double P.?_

He shook his head not wantimg to realize what he already knew. He remebered the conversation he'd had with Pansy a week earlier though. Even though he didn't want to.

" _But Drakey! Why can't we_ now _?" She had whined throwing her arms around his shoulders focefully, "Why wait for your wave? Why do we have to?"_

 _"I said so that's why!" He'd shouted shoving her arms away, " We are not dating right now Pansy. After the wave we'll see."_

 _He hadn't promised though. Maybe it was caustion or he knew all along but he hadn't promised a thing._

 _She had stomped like a small child and wailed, "But I want to now! We were meant to be so why wait? Don't you remember? I accepted so quickly because I_ knew _Draco! That one_ 'P _.' your Mother saw was for me! Why won't you accept that?"_

 _"Wait one?" He'd asked whipping around to face her, " What do you mean one? My father had always told me Mother had see two_ 'P _.'s."_

 _"No! It was one! Your mother always told us growing up! Did... do you think your father would obliviate you?" She whispered backing down when she realized what must have happened._

If it was only one 'P.'... _He thought eyes widening as it struck him,_ It really could be Potter. It would explain the eyes, the pull, _everything._ There is no way that would end well though...

 _"No Pansy. I don't remember. I- I'll see you later Pans."_

 _Woth that he'd took a few steps backwards before running off trying his best to forget what he'd heard.'_

There was no denying it now though. It was too much proof and the aching emptiness would never let him forget the wave without the other. He knew who his mate was now without a doubt in his mind.

 _Potter._

 _I am so screwed_.

.o0o.

 **A** **/N** _: Hiya! So first things first say hi Draco!_

 **D:** I'm going to kill you.

 _That's the spirit! So on with the script!_

 **D:** What!? No! I'm _not_ some house elf for your muggle ass to order around!

 _Except for... you ar. Auther remenber.?_ **D:** If you can even call yourself that! I mean look at all those errors! You couldn't-

 _Aw thank you for that_ lovely _segway into the first part! So just read it out loud for me and you can go back to pouting like a baby about your mate._ **D:** First of all I was _not_ pouting!

Blaise: Oh please! It's bloody constant!

 _Crabbe:Sorry boss but the crazy lady is right._ _Huh. Fair discription._ **Narccisa: Dragon you have been pouting quite often from what your friends have told me... You even sound pouty in your letters.** **D** :Okay okay I get it! I'll read the script okay just put the character roster away!*in valley girl voice*Thank you for reveiwing blah blah blah looking for beta and are asking around blah blah blah three chapters a week at random. _Happy?_ _Yup! You can go back to pouting!_ ** _D_** : I was no-

 _*Deadpan face* Draco._ **D:** Just shutup you muggle.

 _Can do!_

 **-xx**


	6. Chapter 6: The sluths

**_Sixth year_**

Ronald Weasley was over every damm person in Hogwarts throwing themselves at Draco-bloody-Malfoy.

It wasn't even only girls! Almost every male was affected too! Sure the slimey git wasn't _ugly_ but damnit he was _Malfoy!_ Ginny was even tripping over her own feet for the stupid ferret! His own bloody _sister!_

 _This just has to stop!_ He thought glaring at the blond across the great hall. _It's not normal! And it's really gross!_

He hadn't even had the chance to yell at the ponce yet though! Ever since that day in potion he had avoiding him and Harry like the plauge. Every time they entered the room he would get as far away as possible. He wouldn't go anywhere _near_ them in class _especially_ defence. Every insult thrown was ignored by the slytherin completely. He even ignored the hexes Ron had cast at him _every time._ It seemed he had no interest in either of the boys other than the looks he'd given Harry. He even switched seats at the Slytherin table so not to be facing them.

With Hermione however it was a completely different story.

Much to the ginger's disgust they seemed to be pretty buddy-buddy as of late.

" _He just needs a friend Ron!" She'd exclaimed angrily, "You don't understand. There's something really hurting him. He just needs help!"_

Like he'd believe that! Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy and Malfoys never changed. He realized the extent the student body's obsession with him went after Lavender threw herself at him. That was the final straw; he knew he had to get to the bottom of it!

Meaning he would need Hermione's help.

 **.o0o.**

Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy.

Of course she wasn't _in_ love with him as that feeling was reserved for the Slytherin Prince's right hand man. She knew though as she got closer to the blond she loved him. There were many reasons as to why of course. There just so hapoened to be a lot more to him than calling her 'mudblood' which he had now stopped. One perk she was enjoying right that moment as they sat, charms book layed out all around them.

He, Draco Malfoy, was the best study partner she could ever dream of having.

His family manor had a _gorgeous_ library the size of her own house in which he could order books from at anytime. The teen was much bettter at potions than her (not that she'd ever admit it) and seemed to enjoy helping her. They worked together any time they could as the other was always up for it. Hell, he was just as smart as her if not smarter based on how much harder she had to try.

So when Ron bust into the common room and dragged her into the hallway mubling about ger study partner she'd been more than worried.

"Ron just slow down!" She shouted prying her hands from his grip, "Just tell me what's going on!"

This just seened to make the red head boil up more however causing him to shout, "Bloody Draco Malfoy is going on! He's making nearly everyone fall in love with him! He's even gotten to you to 'Mione!"

"First of all," she sighted trying to push down her anger, "He hasn't _tricked_ me into anything and I'm _not_ in love with him Ronald! Draco is just having a rough time. You're being delusional."

 _Although now that I think about it,_ she thought scrunching her nose, _more people have been attracted to him than usual._

"Oh and its _Draco_ now?" He sneered snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yes it's _Draco,_ Ron!

"C'mon 'Mione you gotta admit something is up with the ferret!"

"Oh stop it he's not a ferret!" She huffed crossing her arms, "And he's not making anyone fall in love with them! Have you ever thought that maybe, just _maybe_ people are _just_ _attracted to him?"_

 _A_ _pparently not._ She thought based on the flustered look on his red face. _I wouldn't mind finding out what's going on though...and he has mention having magical creature blood..._

"Okay fine it's _slightly_ intriguing," She sighed fiddling with her frizzy brown curls,(1)"but I'm not doing all of the work Ronald Weasley!"

"Deal!" He shouted as he dragged the smartest girl he knew with his to the library.

 **.o0o.**

 _Maybe this wasn't worth it._ Ron throught dropping his head in the book in front of him.

Hermione had had them reasearching for _three days!_ Every single book on magical creatures had either been read already or was spread out around them and Hermione _still_ 'wasn't sure.' To top it off too the _only_ _bloody_ thing she had said since last night on leads is that she couldn't say because she ' _wasn't sure.'_

The only thing Ron even thought he could be was a veela but it was _Malfoy_ for fucks sake. So in _his_ mind veela was out of the question. Veelas unless horribly miss treated by their mates or at a young age were kind and caring creatures who were masterful in healing. The were known to wear their heart on their sleeve the majority of the time and were very comforting to be about.

 _Malfoy_ on the other hand was emoti vicious and only seemed to cause pain - not heal it. There was no doubt in Ron's mind that Malfoy had everthing he wanted so the miss treatment shouldn't even be concideration. He was a rotten spoilt ferret that should've been put down years ago in his opinion. Hell if the miss treatment was real he probably would have applauded.

With all this in mind Ronald Weasley was officially completely stumped so he deceided to wait on Hermione.

 **.o0o.**

Hermione Granger could not believe what she had discovered about her study buddy.

She couldn't believe he hasn't told her either! Sure, they weren't the _best_ of pals but they had confided in each other on many occasions. She even told him about _Blaise!_ Only him and Ginny knew about her outlandish crush on the teen! He even told her he didn't like his father but nothing about his treatment of himwhich with his heritage was probably traumatizing. He had even told her he would probably end up in a loveless marriage wth Parkinson on day but atill not _one word_ was said about his heritage. Let alone the fact he was already through his third wave!

She had noticed how uncomfortable he was if she accidentally touched him, yes, but she hadn't thought much of it at the time. Now was a different story though. She had found out last night anyone's touch but their mate's would make a veela extremely uncomfortable between the third and fourth wave. This meant he probably already knew and just decided not to tell her!

 _Now that I think about it he hasn't started anything with the boys in a while,_ She thought sucking in a deep breath, _And he's been so much nicer to me. Plus he hasn't said a word to Harry and has been giving him stares... this has to be a joke._

But she knew it wasn't. She knew just what he was and who he was mated to and she was going to confront him.

"Ron, you are coming with me," She said jumpping up from her chair startling the almost sleeping ginger,"I know what he is and we all need to talk."

 **.o0o.**

The next night as she dragged Ron into the alclove her and Draco studied in she almost busted up.laghing at his face.

"Granger I see you brought a... friend," He said trying his best to the snear from his voice, "I'm not exactly sure what study value you think he will bring however."

"Draco from the last time call me Hermione! If I'm to call you Draco it's only fair. Studying can wait," She said receiving a judging look as if he didn't believe she believed that, "We all need to talk."

She watched his guard snapped up full force and he sat stiffly in his chair. His muscles were tense and he seemed to be warily looking around to find the easiest escape route for later. Picking one he looked back at her an raised his eyebrows as if saying ' _Well? I'm waiting."_

She looked down rubbing her hand roughly. _Maybe I was wrong..._ She thought back to all her proof however and just knew there was not other explanation.

 _'Veelas are normally very pale with light blond hair and unusual coloured eyes.'_ _'The veela is fiercely loyal to their family and will follow them no matter the cost till their fourth wave. They will then be more loval to their mate than family'_ _'If a person is not already in love with someone else or doesn't feel a deep hatred towards_ _the veela they will be extremely attracted towards the veela. Their mate will be affected regardless'_ _No_ , She thought looking him in the eyes, _I know what he is. I know what's going on and I'm getting my answers._ "We know what you are Draco," She said plasing her hands on her hips.

"Wait we do?" Whispered Ron; still utterly clueless.

"Yes," She huffed rolling her eyes at her friend, "We do."

"Oh and what might I be?" Draco drawled and leaned forward giving her a look as if her was daring her to answer.

"Easy. You are a veela post third wave and you're mated the the one and only Harry James Potter."

She decided then the amount of work she'd done to figure this out was definitely worth the look on his face.

 ** _A/N:_**

(1) _I personally see and write Hermione as mixed race. It's not important it's just way I see her and makes some descriptions make more sense._

 _Hey guys! I'm super super super sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I was really sick and I've been having super bad migraines lately so it was hard to focus our stare at a screen. It's here though! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and waiting. I'll be back with a big important chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed. Cheers!_

 ** _-xx_**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling apart

**_A/N _****JUST A HEADS UP TW MEABS TRIGGAR WARNING! GO TO THE NEXT BOLD PART (TWE) TO CONTINUE!**

 **IF ANYONE READING THIS IS A BETA OR WOULD LIKE TO HELP EDIT PLEASE MESSEGE ME!**

 **Oh and I _know_ the bathroom scene is diffrent but I like it for the next chapter...** **Without further delay I hope you enjoy!**

. **.o** **0o.**. 

"Easy. You are a veela post third wave and you're mated the the one and only Harry James Potter."

' _Shit_ ,' He thought, freezing completely. He had never concidered her actually figuring out who his mate was. His heritage sure but no one should have been able to figure out his mate.

Somehow Hermione Granger had figured it all out though, and had caught him totally off guard. From the looks of his red face that clashed _terribly_ with his hair she had caught Wesley off guard also.

"Umm 'Mionie..." Weasley whisper-shouted in alarm, "You do know it's the ferret we are talking about right? C'mon how could someone like him be with someone like Harry?"

"One; Weasley," The blond sneered, pushing himself up from the dark plush chair he'd sat in, "I'm not a bloody ferret. And you, Miss Granger don't know anything. I will admit I'm a veela but you are dead wrong about Potter."

"Are you sure?" She said leaning closer jaw clenched refusing to buckle, "Then you wouldn't mind if I had him then?"

He jaw tightened at her words, not missing the predetory gleam in her eyes. Her hand was on shoulder, gradually pressing harder and harder. He wanted to real back in pain from the burning hot pain she was causing, but pride wouldn't let him. To do so would admit defeat, to admit the truth he himself didn't want to except. Her words had made him furious but he could not let her know.

"Well," The slytherin hissed, leaing forward, his nose almost touching hers, "Go ahead _Granger_."

"Well if you say so," She snapped, turing around to see a horror struck Ron and whispered lightly in his ear, "Watch his eyes and look for the green. Just trust me."

"I better hurry and go tell him," She said cheeirly as she turned to the struggling blond, "You see, he already wants me Draco. All I needed was to confirm you two weren't mates. He's mine now Draco. _Mine_."

That did the trick as before she could blink he was standing in front of her shaking frame. His eyes glowed a breathtaking, dangerous, emerald as they bored down angrily into her. His hand was on her right shoulder clenched tight, his knuckes white with pressure. He didn't care for the moment though, as he could only hear words ringing in his head.

' _He isn't hers. Mine. Mine.'_

The Slytherin could feel the rage burning within himself and tried to take deep breaths causing hot air to fan over Hermionie's face. Slowly he released her shoulder and dropped his head. His blond hair covered his eyes and he felt the odd snapping sensation of them turning back only moments later. He knew he had to apologize, say something but, he was ashamed.

She had tricked him. She had caught him. She _knew_.

"Not your mate huh?" She asked, smirking in triumph.

"Y-you can't tell him."

"Wha- and why not? He will never fell truly fufilled without you, you know! You can't do that to him! You need him Draco!"

"I don't need anybody!" Draco roared, snapping his head up to glare at the two, "I'm Draco-bloody-Malfoy!"

"Everyone needs someone, Draco," Hermionie whispered, not missing the scared look in his eyes, "It's not too late for you two! I'm sure Harry will accept you and-"

"Like hell he will!" Ron shouted, pushing past Hermione. "You can't do that to him Malfoy. Not even you can be that sick right? You realize that you would destroy him right?

"Do you think I don't know that?" Draco shouted, wailing more than speaking in his normal smooth voice, "My father, the Death Eaters... Voldemort. I would be putting him in so much danger. I know okay? That's why he can't know."

Ron pursed his lips and nodded grimmly. Draco sighed and dropped his head in releif, beliving his secret was safe. Behind him Hermione stood dumbfounded and sputtering at the two's idiocy.

"Y-you two.." She stuttered, eyes flicking between the boys, "You are such idiots! Don't you see Draco? This could be your way out!"

At this they both looked at her and shouted,"No!"

"Granger," Draco growled, edging closer, "I will not do that to him. I'm not going to force this on him and I will not put him in danger."

Without another word Draco stormed off, stopping himself from saying anything else. The two Griffindors watched as he stomped away and sighed. Ron in releif but Hermione in had sighed annoyance as she wondered to herself; ' _How can people think he is as smart as me?'_

 **.o0o.**

The last month had been the defitintion of hell for Draco Malfoy.

At the begining of the month Hermione had found out about his heritage. Then she had proceeded to force him and Potter to partner in any assignment possible and with the threat of him finding out Draco had no choice. After that he noticed Potter following him constantly. Not even to mention the horror of his mission to kill his headmaster; the only defence left he had left.

A lot of his classmates assumed at he, as a death-eater-in-training, hated the headmaster with a passion. That was not the case, however, as they met often. Dumbledore was the only one who knew just how much he truly despised the Dark Lord, the death eaters and those a like. He wasn't an out - that was someting Draco was past hoping for - but he was his last line of defence.

Dumbledore would often attempt to stop interactions between Draco and his father. He had stopped many howlers and letter from coming through. Once he had even stopped him at the gates, telling him there was a nasty illness going round. His father hated the old man with a passion delighting Draco. Now though?

He had to kill him.

The blond rubbed absent mindedly beneath his eyes wiping away phantom tears. He thought back to his birthday when he was told of his mission.

 _The large black doors to the family room creaked open slowly. The small house elves cowered as they let the Malfoy heir pass through the doors. They weren't afraid of him - not_ really _as he was quite kind - but his father. They soon scuttled off with a nod of dismissal, scared to be seen for a moment longer._

 _"Father," Draco said, slowly walking twoards the long stiff couch, "Why did we have to meet alone? Monther is quite worried."_

 _His father scoffed lightly, "Don't worry. I have a gift for you. It's from the Dark Lord, my son. I beleive you will find it quite an... honor."_

 _Draco gritted his teeth, nodded slightly and tried his best to smile. In reality it terrified him inmesley to even think about. **TW** The last 'honor' the Dark Lord had bestowed apon him was warming his bed once again a few nights prior._

 _ **TWE** **1** Whatever this was there was a good chance he would want nothing to do with it._

 _With a nod fron his father however, he knew it wasn't exactly a choice. Draco sat slowly, the leather squeaking softly as he reached out one shaky had twards the package. It was wrapped loosley in black partchment, a light tan string tied tight around. He took a deep breath and began unwrappibg the paper making it russel loudly. Inside layed a large book plainly titled_ 'The unforgivables' _and a note stuck to the cover._

 _Within moments after reading the note tears began streaming down the teen's cheeks._

 _"Hey!" Lucius shouted, grabbing his son's collar, "This is an_ honor"

 **TW**

 _A fist slammed into his cheek seconds later. Then another and another and then spells started flying.'_

 **TW2**

"Drac-ey," Pansy asked, startteling Draco as she leant into his side cause a burning pain, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just..." He looked up only to look down as he locked eyes with the-boy-who-lived, "Nothing Pansy. I need to go."

( **PANIC ATACK-ISH SCENE COMING UP. NOT TOO BAD.)**

The blond jumped up quickly and ran out if the great hall ignoring the whining girl he left behind. He dug his nails into his cold palms, feeling panic rising in his chest. His shoes clicked loudly as he rushed through the long other wise quiet halls. His teeth grinded so hard it hurt as he tried to keep hiself from crying.

The bathroom door slammed hard behind him as he ran into Myrtle's bathroom and slammed his hands onto the sink counter. Hot breath fogged the mirror as thoughts swirled in his head. The floor seemed to float closer as the room spun.

' _Not now. Come on'_ He thought, trying to calm his breath. The mirror was cool on his burning forehead calming him for a second before his fathers words rung in his ears.

The door creeked soflty behind him but he ignored it.

' _You are nobody without your last name. You don't even deserve it'_

 ** _TWE3_**

"God _damn-it!"_ The blond screamed, smashing his fist into the mirror, his blood splattering everywhere with the glass.

" _Malfoy_?"

Draco snapped his head up and saw the last person he wanted to see.

" _Cruci_ -" He stopped, unable to continunue his natutre not letting him.

' _After a veela's fourth wave they cannot harm or inflict greatly physically pain their mate'_

But it was too late. The great boy-who-lived had already heard him and had raised his wand.

" _Sectumsempra_ "

. **.o0o.**. 

**A/N **_Chris is back. Back again. Chris is back. Tell a friend._

 ** _IF ANYONE READING THIS IS A BETA OR WOULD LIKE TO HELP EDIT PLEASE MESSEGE ME!_**

 _HIIIII I'm getting better I swear! I'm still having trouble typing on a screen but it's getting there! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!_

 **-xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Burned behind the eyes

" _Sectumsempra!"_

The word flew from his mouth angrily as he closed his eyes made a rough 'c' motion with his wand.

Then he heard the sound of skin ripping apart.

He smapped open his eyes to see a deep gash across Malfoy's right cheek and across his chest. White hip bone shone for a moment at the end of the cut before blood began gushing out. The blond stumbled a few steps back only to slam into the sink full of glass behind him. He crumpled to the ground with a haunting, aching, groan.

"M-Malfoy?" Stuttered Harry, eyes flicking about the scene around him, "What did I... Malfoy? Draco?"

The Griffindor's knees hit the ground, hard, and he reached a hamd twards the bleeding boy. Blood pooled near his knees as the bloody mirror glass cut through his slacks but he didn't feel a thing. He could feel the tears syreaming down his cheeks and the warm red liquid as he pressed on the other's cheek. A raw gurgeling noise bubbled out of the dying teens throat as he brought his bloody hand glass filled hand to the other's.

A cold shaking hand gripped Harry's tight as a grim smile spread over the pale boy's face. Then his eyes started flickering shut.

"No," Harry shouted, shaking the hand clasped around his, "No! Don't you fall asleep! You have to keep them open. Help! Someone help he's dying!"

"What have you _done?"_ Screamed Moaning Myrtle, sweep twards the two boys, "Oh you've _killed_ him! He's dead. He's _dead!_ You've _killed_ him. The blood! It's everywhere! You've just slautered him Harry Potter!"

"N-no I didn't," He sputtered, looking around himself noticing the blood splattering the walls, "That wasn't - _he_ punched the - I didn't _mean."_

She seemed not to hear him though as she kept screaming and moaning her message. Soon footsteps came rushing to the room and the door flew open. There Snape stood, mortified, his cloak still billowing behind him for a second before wilting at the horror. He stormed over and loomed over the-boy-who-lived and gripped his shoulder painfully tight and shoved him off.

"What have you _done?"_ He roared, kneeling down next to his godson and grabbing his wand, "You _monster!_ How _could you?"_

I didn't mean," He started, but as he looked around and to the hand still clasped around his, he realized what he had _truly_ done, "I'll go. I will. Just. Just help him. I'm sorry

Harry looked and for a second took it all in. The crying professer kneeling next to his godson who's blood pooled around his coold body to the ghost still wailing beside him. It was a horror show come to life. Smashed glass shined, some still embedded into the blonds skin or bloody.

'I did this.' Harry thought, with a shuttering breath.

"Well, Potter," Snape snarled, drawing his wand to help his godson, "What are you waiting for you monster?"

Harry didn't know anymore. He listened for a moment to. Professer Snape's melodic whispering vulnera sanentur over and over. He watched as the professer smear the blood and tears away from the blond's eyes as Draco's pale skin knit it's self together. The teen looked down at his hands with one of Draco's trapped between. He pushed himself up from his hands and knees, ignoring the deadly pale hand reaching out for him and stood.

Over the last year and a half he had come to feel something for the boy. He could never place what it was. When they were young it was just an easy not-so-carefree schoolboy crush. The old fashion kiddy crush Molly Weasley would talk about of the boy teasing the lovely girl. That kind of crush story everyone hopes ends in them being fifty and married for thirty-two years. It was different for them - it was from the start.

Now this exact burning, beating, feeling he couldn't name. He knew, of course, what it was, but just couldn't will himself to say it - think it. He could place the exact moment when it hit him though.

They were partnered in Potions for a three day project when it happened. As he grabbed the beetle eye from the chopping board Harry had made a simple little joke. If asked to repeat it he couldn't if he wanted to as the moment all but one of Draco Malfoy's movements were a blur. When he turned he saw a little movement that flipped his heart upsidedown - a smile. His heart stopped and he promptly dropped the ingrediant he was holding making the smile disappear - but it had been there. He'd made and seen the Slytherin Prince of Ice smile.

The heat that had rished into his heart from the memory was soon snuffed out as he looked down. The light that he had caused flare cause his world to flip had been dull, _tarnished_ by _him_. The teen he _felt_ for the teen the true thing that _shall-not-be-named_ 's light had flickered in front of his eyes. His light had shut off by the end of _Harry's_ wand. It hurt and burned to a degree he couldn't explain. An expliantion of why he would do something like this to the one he _felt_ for wasn't something he could not give. He couldn't help him. He couldn't fix one of the last threads that was holding himself together that he had destroyed.

So he ran.

 **o0o.**.

If asked weither or not Snape's punishments were fair, Harry would have said no.

He beleived he deserved much, much, more.

Snape didn't bring anything up, however, so he decided not to push. That detention was hell. From the disgusted looks being shot at him from his professer every three seconds, to the knowlege of his teamates outside he realized this was more a phychological punishment.

That didn't stop him from celebrating with the Griffindors as soon as he got out however.

Ginny seemed to linger near him as Ron annonced their win and touched him constantly. Although it would ususally make him avoid him he decided to celebrate. Soon after he learned of their win he swept her off her feet and planted his lips to hers. He waited and braced for sparks to start; but they never came.

Their house mates whooped and hollored in joy and many of the guys slapped Harry on the back. But even with all the joy and subtle encouragement from Ron it still felt wrong. His lips felt numb and uncomfortable. It made him feel like he had broken something, somewhere, somehow. Even though he tried not to, he wondered still what Draco was doing right then.

Evertime he closed his eyes he could see it all again. Draco bloodied and dying slumped up against the porcelin whit sink stained with bloody with Draco's bloody hand clasped in both of his. When he kneeled earlier in the morning to scrub the under side of one of the desks he could feel it. The cool glass cutting past his pants and into his scarred skin. Everytime he touched a tiled wall he could feel the warm blood dripping. Every single time he locked eyes with the other teen he could see the light dimming in them, scaring him everytime.

None of the Slytherins would answer him the next day as to why Draco didn't show to any classes or meals.

 **.o0o.**.

If Harry heard the word 'horucrux' _one more time_ he swore he would break someone's wand.

As he stumbled off of his broom he ruffled his hair and lead his headmaster with the other. The old man was trying obviously to not lean on the teen too much. Harry attempted proping Dumbledore up slightly, his eyes fliting over the other's wrinkled, worn out, face. Through all his years of being tied to the headmaster he had never seen him so weak, so poweless.

"We've got to get you help," The teen whisper-shouted, afraid to be heard.

"Severus," He moaned, "Go get Severus, Harry. He will help."

Harry nodded rapidly and pushed himself akwardly to his feet. He shrugged his invisibility coat on and sighed, redying himself for what was outside. They had seen the Dark Mark hovering above the school as they entered and still didn't know what awaited him outside the doors.

Then they heard the footsteps.

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to move into the corner. The teen did quickly and felt around for his wand and watched. The footsteps got louder and louder then a light white-blond head of hair popped up. The gaunt looking teen marched into the room angrily, wand drawn and pointed at the headmaster.

Draco Malfoy had never looked so terrifying and terrified.

Harry quickly realized he couldn't move and wanted to scream. While he was distracted by Draco entering the room Dumbledore had nonverbally froze him. He stood horrified as he looked onto the scene unable to look away as the first spell was cast.

"Expelliarmus!"

A/N:

 ** _IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP BETA/EDIT THIS PLEASE MESSEGE ME! I WOULD_ REALLY _APRECIATE THE HELP!_**

Hey guys! I know this is a bit shorter than usual but I've been crazy busy.

 _Draco: Like that is some sort of excuse! You are telling_ my _story here!_ Harry: Draco... I think you should cut her some slack. She's got a concussion _and_ she has a lot of school stuff. And just so you know Chris I think my chapters are the best.

 _Draco: Oh of course Mr.Boy-who-lived thinks his chapters are all_ high and mighty _huh? Bloody-hell you have never changed._ Harry: One - no. We have had litteral 6 hour long conversations about me _not_ feeling all high and mighty Draco! 2 - Yes. I have. I became idiodic enough to marry you.

 _Draco:_ EXCUSE _ME?_ Me: OKAY! Well that's enough for this upload! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

-xx


	9. Chapter 9: Shinning bright

Draco Malfoy's hands shook with unexplainable terror and grief.

"Good evening, Draco."

Draco crept forward carefully and glanced over to see two broomsticks. The blond licked his lips anxiously as his eyes flitted around the dark room. He could see no one else in the room with them, despite the second broom.

"Where are they?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Who rode the second broom? Where are they? Who else is here?"

"A question one might ask you," Dumbledore questioned before tipping his head, "Or are you acting alone?"

"No," he snapped, "I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school as we speak!"

"Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" said Dumbledore as he took in a deep breath, "Yet... forgive me... where are they now? You seem quite alone."

"They are downstairs right now. They're having a fight down below. I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, Draco," Dumbledore said softly.

Draco just stared coldly at the old man and clenched his jaw. His other hand curled into a fist tightly as he looked straight ahead. ' _C'mon now. Just do it,'_ he thought angrily. He fought the tears blurring his vision just begging to be released.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer"

"No," He snapped, glaring at Dumbledore, "No, you don't understand!"

"Now Draco-"

"Shut up!" Shouted the teen, tears waiting to be unleashed, "Shut up! I have to do this. I have to kill you!"

"Oh Draco," Dumbledore whispered, shaking his head, "You don't have to do a thing. Tell me. What do you really want?"

"I just-I just need to do this."

"No you don't Draco. You've never needed to do any of this."

That was it. Tears began rolling down Draco's pale, flushed cheeks leaving them inflamed and splotchy. Everything he fought for, every thing and person he loved but his mate was in jeopardy at that very moment. It was in that moment he decided to spill it all; the plans, his failed attempts, how he got the Death Eaters into the school - everything. For the first time in a long and terrible month he finally once again told the headmaster everything he assumed the other didn't already know. It felt good to unload it all but it was tainted by the thought that the only reason he could say it all was Dumbledore's impending death. They talked back and forth before the old man took a few more steps closer.

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore, shaking his head slightly, "But you still haven't told me Draco. What do you want?"

"Don't you understand? It doesn't matter. Don't you see? He'll kill her and he's as good as dead either way."

"I do understand Draco," He said earnestly, "But you can still be saved. We can protect you- _he_ can protect you from Lord Voldemort."

Draco flinched sharply at the name and mention of his mate. The other teen had plagued his mind constantly since the night at the bathroom. Every moment not spent on his plan to kill the headmaster had been filled with the boy-who-lived. It had doubled after the incident the Saturday after he had been wounded.

 _"Thank-you Madame Pomfrey," Draco whispered._

 _"You're welcome dear. You know your mate could help you with this Mr.Malfoy. Pansy seems so worried about you."_

 _Draco nodded absentmindedly and tapped his fingers on the set of dreamless sleep potions anxiously. The nurse had found out his heritage soon after his third wave. While in potions he had burned his hand and Pansy insisted he go to the nurse. To the nurse's surprise however when he got there his heart beat was deadly slow. The only thing he could do to stop her from sending him to Mugo's was to reveal himself._

 _He began walking away when he felt a sharp burning pain pressing on his lips and in his heart. The blond cried out and dropped to his knees as the pain looped itself like arms around his neck. The pitter-patter of the nurse's quick footsteps approached him and hauled him up. She settled the quaking boy in a nearby bed quickly and looked him over._

 _"Oh my," She sighed, looking at the Malfoy heir quivering in pain, "That mate of yours has kissed someone haven't they? Your mother will want to know. Narcissa said to tell her is something like this were to happen."_

 _"No," He croaked, "She cannot know. Keep this between us. He_ -she _is the least of my concerns."_

He figured out in the following weeks was that Harry had kissed Ginny Weasley. His heart had fractured once again when he heard the news. It was then he gave up all hope Harry would be his saving grace. Harry had that Weasley girl and he had nothing but his mother who sat in the Dark Lord's hands.

"He can't protect me. Nobody can." Besides the Dark Lord told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"But he would," Dumbledore insisted, "If only he knew! He would accept the bond immediately Draco! I know it!"

"He hates me!" Draco bellowed, his face contorting with pain, "That Weasettle bitch has him wrapped around her finger! Everyone knows it!"

"Draco," he said calmly, "That just simply isn't true. You can find safety with him!"

Draco scoffed at the headmaster, "Well then who protects my Mother? Ever consider her? Who protects her? He has her right now! He will murder her on the spot. I can't do that to her!"

Draco's face was splotchy and wet as he sobbed shamelessly. His body shook painfully as the lump in his throat expanded. When no answer came the volume of his sobs only grew in terror. The old man opened his mouth to say something anything to help his student in pain but footsteps interrupted him.

Suddenly a rough hand gripped Draco's face and whipped it to the side. Snape stared at and studied him for a moment, eyes flicking over the boy's flushed face.

"Pull it together Draco," He hissed, forcing the boy to straighten up. "They're coming. Go stand over there and keep your wand on him."

The blond nodded and stalked over to the spot quickly. He was surprised by the heat being admitted from his right. He stretched his right arm out and discovered a cloaked and beside his own. Frozen in terror he grabbed the other hand and squeezed hard. With one touch he gasped as he already knew who it was and whispered his name softly, as if confirming what he already knew.

 _"Harry."_

The room began to spin.

Three people entered to room and he knew they were talking but he couldn't focus. Their voices were muffled to his ears as if a cloth was being held over their mouths. They laughed and screamed around him but he was frozen in time.

He was out of time.

 _'Oh Harry,'_ he thought, _'what have you heard? What do you know? Do you know what they could do to you?'_

Out of nowhere he felt a shove on his extended arm and tuned back in. Severus Snape had pushed his left arm down as he had drawn his wand and pointed it at his old friend. His professor and mentor locked eyes and stared blankly at Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus… please…"

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then they were was running.

Of course there were things in between but the blur of his memory told him otherwise. His leg stung from a badly aimed stinging jinx that was meant for his face. His aunt could be heard laughing maniacally from in front of him as he half ran half gimped along. His breath was rushed, panicked making his chest constrict tightly. Shouts rung in his ears but there was only one name was clear in his mind. He had been there. He knew too much and he would know even more if he were to stop and think.

Then he flew.

His back slammed into the ground painfully with a loud snap and everything shot back into focus.

Draco looked over to see Harry running to him, Snape limping close behind. He attempted to lift his arm to no prevail and realized he had been stunned. His breath was shallow and each inhale caused a sharp stabbing pain in his lungs. Warm blood trickled near the corner of his lips signaling that something had gone terribly wrong. Harry reached him seconds later and grabbed his arm and squeezed painfully.

"What were you talking about?" He snarled, eyes searching the blond's face for some kind of answer.

He just stared blankly, the spell mixed with his fear leaving him unable to answer.

"Tell me!" shouted Harry, shaking his shoulders roughly, "Tell me what you were talking about!"

"Hermione," He croaked quietly, "She knows everything. Ask her."

"About what?" asked Harry, still confused, "How will she know what I'm asking?"

"Tell her," Draco whispered, struggling to breath with the painful pinch in his lungs, "Tell her I was wrong that day with Ron in the library. Tell her you deserve to know. I'm sorry."

"Malfoy, Malfoy," He whispered, seeming to just notice the condition he was in, "Malfoy? Draco!"

 _"Everything will be okay my Dragon," She had assured, rubbing his back as he sat weeping in pain from his father's punishment, "The sun will always shine bright on you."_

His mother's voice rung in his ears as everything began to blur. Emerald eyes looked down into his own pools of silver as his lids fluttered. His lashes, wet with tears tickled his cheeks each time they touched down. Pain erupted within his chest as he tried to breath in a large shuddering breath. Above him he faintly acknowledged his mate chanting his name like a mantra as if it would heal him. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

" _Everything will be okay my Dragon. The sun will always shine bright on you," She had whispered, his small cool hands clasped in hers, moments after his second wave._

"I'm sorry," He whispered, stroking Harry Potter's tear soaked face, "I'm sorry Harry. But don't forget, the sun always shines _brightest_ on you. Always you."

 _"Everything will be okay my Dragon. The sun will always shine bright on you," She had said as they stood waiting for the Hogwarts train for the first time._

He closed his eyes, ignoring the cries from the teen above him. The cool grass welcome and lulled him into relaxation. His godfather and mate's shouts were a sickeningly crude lullaby. Searing pain screamed within him as his body was jostled and lifted, the cool green grass leaving his fingertips. Wind kissed his cheeks as he bounced in the arms holding him, belonging to the calloused hands of the potions professor.

 _"Everything will be okay my Dragon. The sun will always shine bright on you."_

 _"Everything will be okay my Dragon."_

 _"Everything will be okay."_

 _'Everything is_ not _okay'_

 **-xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth always rises

_**A/N:** Hey guys! There will be an important (and Draco filled) A.N. at the end so please tune in! So without further delay I hope you enjoy!_

. **.o0o.**.

 _'Everything is_ not _okay'_

Harry sat deflated and dejected on his bed as he looked down at his bloody hands. His shaking hands were stained crimson from the blood he had attempted to wipe from Draco Malfoy's mouth. The door to his room creaked open slowly and two pairs of footsteps were heard coming through. After a few moments Harry felt a dip in the bed to his left and a hand was placed lightly on his shoulder.

"Ron, Hermione what haven't you told me?" Harry asked, not looking up from his hands "What did Dra-Malfoy mean about a library?"

"I dont..." Ron started, before anxiously removing his hand from Harry's shoulder, "I don't think it's the time for that Harry."

Harry got up slowly and stood, walking a few steps forward before turning to face his friends, "Malfoy used what may be his last conversation to tell me to ask you about that day. He may be goddamn _dead_ by now! So whatever the _bloody hell_ it is just _FUCKING TELL ME!"_

Hermione flinched, startled by his comment and afraid for her friend. It hadn't taken her long to find out Draco was missing after Dumbledores death but she had assumed him to be healthy. The Death Eaters had no reason (to her knowlege) to want Draco dead. She toyed with the end of her fluffy, nappy curls absentmidedly and made up her mind.

"Harry," She whispered, losing the famed Griffindor corage rapidly by the second, "Draco Malfoy was - _is_ \- a veela."

 **One hour earlier:**

He cradled his head in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. His blond hair draped itself over his hands and dripped threw Harry's hands like a waterfall. Harry lifted one hand and tried wiping the blood from the corner of the Malfpy heirs lips. It smeared messily, creating a sweep of red, looking like an abrstract artist's new masterpeice. Harry looked up and wondered what this gruesomely beautiful painting would sell for. As he looked down intl other's eyes his heart pinched as the light flickered in the blond's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, stroking Harry's tear soaked face, "I'm sorry Harry. But don't forget, the sun always shines brightest on you. Always you."

Harry shouted angrily at the boy in his arms as the blond's eyes fluttered shut. He shouted his name like a mantra, his thoughts swirling rapidly. Severus Snape; his professor, loomed over the two and shook Harry's shoulders roughly. Sobs racked Harry's malnourished frame, his arms wound around the dying teen he had fallen in love with. Snape's calloused hands pried at his arms and torso, trying to rip the crying boy from his dying godson. Harry thrashed and tightened his grip, terrified of being separated from Draco Malfoy.

"No,"Harry moaned, as he was hauled off of the blond, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Snape shoved the boy-who-lived to the side and leaned down to snarl in the boy's face, "You have done enough, Potter!"

 **Present time:**

He stood, dumbfounded, his jaw dropped in what could only be described by cartoon-esque. He knew he shouldn't have been so suprised, not really but, despite Malfoy looking like the veela poster-boy he hadn't expected a thing. Looking back it should have been obvious as male veelas were known for their pale skin, very light hair, and cold shining eyes. Harry hadn't expected a thing, however, and apperently was still being dense as he coudn't see where he fit.

"And?" He asked, tipping his head, "What's that got to do with me? Ron?"

"W-well um..." Ron said, winding his hand through the back of his hair, "Well you see... Hermione?"

Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her dead as she looked around and sputtered. She made a high pitched squeak in response and began fiddling with her wild hair once again. Hermione looked around her dully, attempting to avoid the situation at hand. The last thing she wanted to do in that moment was to diliver the news to Harry. Finally however he cought her eye and she huffed in frustration.

"Oh fine," She sighed, pursing her lips anxiously, "Do you remember the night you found Draco last year? After he had been hiding all day because of what Ron said inpotions? He told he'd freaked out and you had tried to help."

Harry nodded his head slowly and Ron looked between them, confused, "Where was I while all this was happening and was 'being revealed'?"

"Off being Draco's second least favorite classmates," Hermione said, chuckeling lightly, "Anyways, Harry, that was the night he had his third wave. And the time you two first met? That was the day of his second."

Harry looked cauciously at Hermione, scared to let himself beleive her words. He had loved the pale, blond, Slytherin for years but had never thought he would feel anything for him. He rung his stained red hands, anger slowly starting to bubble in his chest. 'Why didn't they tell me?' He thought, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Tell me it's not true," Harry whispered, looking down at his hands, "Tell me I've got the wrong idea."

Hermione and Ron shifted their feet akwardly, setting Harry off, "Tell me I'm wrong!"

"No, Harry," Hermione said softly, looking down, ashamed, "You- Draco he... you're his mate Harry. You're his mate. That's what we found out in the library."

Harry nodded, his hands shaking with anger. He rolled his lips inwaord and clenched his eyes shut. His knotted his hand into his curly head of hair, looked up and grimaced, tapping his foot.

"So you are saying," Harry snarled, edging forwards, pointing angrily at his two best friends, "You two knew this whole BLOODY TIME?"

Hermione smiled nervously, her hands held up in surrender. The pale, mixed girl backed up slowly, wanting to avoid the brunt of Harry's terrible temper as much as possible. Ron looked down, ashamed for encoraging the secret to stay just that.

"We didn't mean hurt you," Ron mummbled, head down, unable to look his friend in the eye, "We were trying to protect you"

"From what?" He yelled, spreading his arms wide, "FROM WHAT?"

Hermione cast a quick mufflado, "We just wanted to keep you safe Harry. That's all."

"Yeah? Well what about him?" Harry snapped, "Who's left to protect him?"

They just looked down at their feet. The silence sat suffocatingly thick in the air. Ron clenched his jaw, not really sure how quite to feel. Hermione bit her tounge, overwhelmed with emotion and filled with concern over Draco's saftey. Harry shook, his anger slowly being overcome by greif and pain.

'We did have a shot afterall,' He thought, trying best to hold back tears, 'We could have been something...'

"Out," Harry said quietly, starteling his friends before he raised his voice, "OUT!"

Ron and Hermione looked up, shocked. The shuffled out of the room quickly, stumbling over eachother. His door shut with a creak and Harry sighed deeply. He trudged over the his bed and sat down slowly. Harry burried his head in his hands and shook his head. For all he knew, Draco could be dead by then

Harty looked up at his celing and screamed.

. **.oOo.**. 

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Just wanted to let you guys in on some stuff that's going on sooooo I've brought my_ lovley _assistant!_

 **Draco.** Fuck you.

 **Me.** That's the spirt! Now lets go through the list okay?

 **Draco** _(griting his teeth.)_ _Fine._

 **Me.** Wait really?!

 **Draco.** I've been through this enought times I just want to get this over with.

 **Me.** Welp I'm not complaining! Point one: The non-update update. I'm going to deleting it soon cause I'm getting better now and-

 **Draco.** We get it! You were a dumbass-

 **Me.** I did _not_ say that-

 **Draco.** And got a stupid consussion. Point 2: This idiot's Tumblr. If any of you guys are interested in any one this creep's other stuff go follow itschrisnottina on Tumblr. She tries and fails pitifully at writing drawing and reblogs stuff like a nerd.

 **Me** ( _under my breath,)_ Asshat.

 **Draco.** Ex _cuse me?_

 **Me.** NOTHING! Nothing... point 3! I'm not doing so well so I might upload a bit sparatic. See the time capsule post on my Tumblr for a better understanding.

 **Draco.** Whinny brat. Anyways point 4: Beta. I'm _begging_ you people to fix this excuse for writing. It's getting worse each chapter!

 **Me.** Hey! I disagree! This chapter maybe short but _I_ for one think I'm getting better! Which brings me to point 5: Editing. In my spare time I'm going back to edit some of my earlier chapters.

 **Draco.** Point 6: Reviews. ( _in mocking exasperated voice)_ I just want to say a _big th_ _ank you_ to anyone that has reviewed thus far... blah blah blah makes the bitch happy blah blah any suggestions are welcome blah blah _(mocking intensifies)_ and if anyone needs something or someone to talk to just pm the brat blah blah blah. Blah blah. Blah. Ever the pathetic croud pleaser huh?

 **Me.** And I thought you weren't going to comment.

 **Draco.** Touché

 **Me.** Alright that's all there is to say! I wish you all the best andI hope you guys enjoyed! PEACE OUT!

 **-xx**


	11. If only

**_A/N:_** _Hey guys just a heads up this is not the end or the main plot. This is a fantasy filler for those who wish I'd just hurry the fuck up! This is two years after he actually did take Dumbledore's advice. **This is not the main plot!** There is more of the _real _story to come!_ _Without further delay I hope you enjoy!_

 **.o0o.**

"Hey Harry," Draco cooded opening his eyes to look at his mate, "Do you remember when you found out what I was?"

Harry looked down at the teen who's head sat in his lap and scoffed, "Of course! It was one of the most bloody confusing and scary nights of my life."

"What?" Draco said pushing himself up to look the other at the same level, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," The emrald eyed teen started looking lovingly at his starled partner, "I was afraid you would leave me. That you would take your father's side." _(A/N Which he would which is explained in Hermione's reasearch that he's loyal more to his family. This is an AU to the real story so he didn't)_ ( _I started this way back the night of my concussion. Aparently I was pissy...)_

"I would never do that," Draco said his features softening as he dropped his head in shame, "My loyalty is to you first. Once I knew you were my mate it always was." _(A/N Again._ ** _No_** _(Again we observe the mystic Miss T-the-B in her natural habitat)_

"But," Harry said gripping his boyfriend's chin tipping it to meet Draco's eyes, "I didn't know that. Possibly because _someone_ never told me."

The silver eyed veela blushed and attempted to hide his face with Harry's bicep. He could feel the other's arm rummble as Harry chuckled. He had told him multiple times that he would've told him _eventually_ but if he was being honest he never would have if given the choice that night. The great boy-who-lived however just _had_ to speak up when Snape got in the room, however, which _just so happened_ to be the exact moment Dumbledore's spell _just so happened_ to clock out.

Once his Professer believed his godson had a way out he insisted Draco hide and then go with Harry. He didn't have much time to protest before they heard Bellatrix coming up the stairs. Only moments before she arrived Snape shoved him into a little hiding place where he could still see everything.

And only days later he was officially seen as a blood traitor.

But sitting in his mates arms in that moment he knew he didn't regret a single thing.

"Do you really know," Harry whispered tickling Draco's left ear in the process, "How much I love you?"

He snorted and brushed his golden hair from his face, "You are such a dork."

"Ah yes but _you_ are the the one in love with me," The raven haired teen chuckled as he swept a hand through blond locks.

He hadn't bothered to cut his hair much since the war had ended leaving it a light gold mess most the time. It bothered him endlessly as.with any little movement it was in his eyes or even worse - _stuck in his bloody eyebrows!_ He swears if Harry didn't love it so much he would have chooped it ages ago. But he did so for now the hair stayed.

Although when it fell into his eyes when he tipped his head down to kiss the other it drove him crazy.

Much like now. He groaned and brushed it away angrily and pressed a hard kiss to Harry's lips, loving the ability to feel a rumble on his lips. He smirked agains his mates lips and decided to play a game.

"Catch me if you can!"

With that Draco lept out of Harry's arms and pertched him self at the windowcill of their room.

Then he flew.

"That's not fair!" Shouted Harry from inside the school, shaking his fists playfully.

"Hey," Draco shouted, his laughes ringging like carroling bells, slicing through the wind, "You have a broom don't you?"

The raven haired teen just shook his head and ran away from the window. He russled through his cramped closet, pushing aside his robes and ties. Finally he found the broom stashed in the tightest corner and snatched it from it's cove. He ran to the windowcill a smile lighting up his face.

Then he flew.

The Griffindor and the Slytherin zipped through the air. They circled and tauned each other, the crisp autumn air nipping their cheeks as the sun shone brightly on them. Draco, a Malfoy, through and through, ever worthy of the name, let his joy run free. Harry smiled at him, their eyes locked as they flew, his broom no match for the winged veela, was finally free of his title, if not for only a moment.

Silver and emerald wings flapped effortlessly as the boy-who-lived flew along side him, eyes glittering with joy.

Everything was not okay.

It was _great._

 **A/N:** _Hey! Non bitched out Chris{[(T)ina]nna} is here! I'm getting better every minute and I'm excited to-_

 **Harry:WAIT A BLOODY SECOND!**

 _Oh um.. Heeeeey Harry... Waz uuuuuup?_

 **Harry: Oh nothing much ya know you just KILLED OF MY MATE!**

Draco: Wait *Looks down and fels around body before his hands seem to simotaniously reach his crotch and his head snapps up*WHAT?!?!

 _Oh... Draco... he hehe... How... aaare... yoooooou? heh heh... heh... heh..._

Draco: I don't exactly know how to feel right noe. You know since you've seemed to have kILleD mE OfF!

 _Ooooooh... yeah.._ that

 **Draco: Yes _THAT!_ Do you realize what killing of this beautiful face will do to your ratings? _DO YOU?_**

 _Okay! Okay! First off I didn't kill anybody off okay?_

 **DracoHarry: Wait wut?**

 _You aren't_ dead _just... dying._

 **Draco Harry: deadpan glares**

 _BUT! But you don't die. Not then. Not from that._

Draco: Good. Now that that is settled might disguss your other _trangressions._

 _Ex_ cuse _me?_

Draco: Your transgressions! You know! Creating a world where my father was extremely abusive-

 _Well actually I have always felt there was some child neglect or verbal abuse going on through the original series-_

Draco: You made the waves _painful_ which alone isn't terrible but then you wrote in I have _four-_

 _Well most developmental prosseses have many different stages and your body and mind are rapidly changing of course you would be in pain-_

Draco: Then you got a *in squeaky mocking voice* _concussion_ oh woe is _meee-e-eee._

 _Hey! That is not my fault and I'm doing the best I can and-_

Draco: And don't even get me started about your God-aweful writing! The spelling mistakes! The grammar errors! The style it's self! It' just bloody _horendous!_ I can't be-

 _OKAY! That's enough! Off you go you bloody twat! Get! It's shut down time. I'M OUT!_

 **-xx**


	12. Chapter 11: Train ride

**Part II**

The wind scratching the blonds face halted as he stepped into the familiar train cart.

Draco Malfoy sunk into the worn, felt cushion of the wooden seat. The train jostled and bumped along the tracks as he looked around the small compartment. A smirk played idily as he realized what a marvel it must have been to fit his group inside the cramped space.

 _"Move it Malfoy!" Blaise shouted, pushing Draco over roughly._

 _Draco rolled his eyes and scooted over stubbornly. His dark skinned friend slid into the booth beside him and clapped his closed off friend on the back. He grinned wide and swung his schoolbag into his lap, startteling Draco. The both looked up snappily as Pansy stormed into their cart._

 _"Boys," She greeted, plopping down into the booth adjacent to the boys, "Ready for year six?"_

 _A smile spread over Blaise's face as he nodded egarly. Draco, on the other hand, turned a sickly pale and began wringing his hands. He could feel his friends staring at him but couldn't will himself to look up._

 _"Draco whats-"_

 _"You know what I have to do Pansy," Draco snapped, closing his eyes._

 _They sat in tense silence, each knowing the trouble they would get into soon. As if on que, however, all three looked up the see Crabbe and Goyle standing in the doorway. The large teens pouted as they looked over to their housemates. Pansy gave then an odd, sort-of smile and waved the two over to her booth. There sat, the king of Slytherin, his queen, his right hand man and his royal henchmen._

Draco shook his head as the train squealed to a stop. He rolled his lips in and looked down at his red hands, realizing he had been wringing them the whole time. A knot sat tight in his throat as he looked to the doorway, his henchman nowhere in sight.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe hadn't made it out of the final battle. They had lost Vincent in the Fiendfye in the room of requierement pretty early on. Then Gregory didn't make it out in the hope that Draco would. He had sacrificed himself for his 'boss' not knowing if Draco would live even after he was saved but there still Draco sat.

Alone.

 _"Diffindo!"_

 _Draco watched in terror as the orange light came hurrteling for him. He had just dropped his wand a moment before because of a stinging hex. In a millisecond he would be hit by the slicing curse but it would take minutes for him to bleed out._

'At least the caster Harry _,' he thought, bracing himself for the slice._

 _But it didn't come._

 _Draco was pushed roughly to the side by a large weight. An audible crack sounded off as his shoulder hit the ground and then a shout. A thud came from his left and he scrambled over to his savior after grabbing his wand a and casting a binding spell_ _at the caster._

 _His savior_ _was Gregory Goyle._

 _"What have you done you idiot?" Draco snapped, concerned, pressing his hands on the wound._

 _"Protecting the boss, Boss," He slurred, grinning dopely up at the blond, acting as if he wasn't aware of his impending death._

 _"It is_ Draco _you dimwit," Draco sneered, unable to make it sound heartfelt as he put pressure on the cut._

 _It was a clean slice from the bottom of his sturnum to his shoulder. In any other situation it could have been an easy heal for him but it was a battle feild. Bodies littered the floor of Howarts, somehow making a boy crying over his dying friend ignorable._

 _"O-Okay Boss" he said, fighting to stay awake._

 _Draco smiled grimly, trying and failing to stop his tears from falling, "Hey, say 'hi' to Vincent for me, will you?"_

 _Gregory_ _nodded lazily and let his eyes flutter shut. Blood soaked Draco's robe and tears his face. The blond stood up, himself a grusome picture, and drew is wand._

 _He was going to make sure Harry won this stupid fight once and for all._

Draco jumped with a start as he felt something wet drop onto his folded hands. The Veela wiped at his undereyes and found he had indeed been crying. He knew he shouldn't have been suprised, but every time he cried he couldn't help but fear a punishment from his father.

His brow scrunched as he looked around, realizing the train wasn't actually at the school yet. Outside was an empty feild of coloured floweres, not much unlike the garden feild at The Mannor.

He wondered, absentmindedly, what his mother was doing at that moment. After her trial she had been sentanced to property arrest, meaning the garden had become her sancuary. Each afternoon he and his mother had sat in that garden and talked like nothing had happened. Like he was a normal veela who's mate hadn't become the hero for the other side of a war. Like his mother's mate, his father, wasn't in Azkaban. Like they were normal.

 _"Dragon, Honey," His mother called, popping her head around the iorn arch sitting in the middle of the garden, "C'mon! I've got a suprise!"_

 _The blond teen strode over to his mother, watching as she scuttled over to a stone bench. He smiled lightly as her navy dress flowed like a river and fell like a waterfall atound her skinny body. She had grown sickly pale and thin since his Draco's father had been arested. Narcissa patted the area beside her on the bench and gave him a warm smile. He noted as he sat that her eyes didn't - couldn't - sparkle like they used to._

 _"What is it Mother?" He asked, rearanging the collar to his black dress shirt._

 _"Well," She said, taking his hands in hers, "The Ministry sent a letter and... you are going back to Hogwarts to finish your sentence!"_

 _He sat, stunned by the news she was so obviously thrilled about. Draco smiled akwardly and was engulfed in her arms. She held him tight, her body obviously shaking with cries of happiness. His mind swirled with worry as to how people would react to him, a known ex-Death Eater._

"Excuse us for this inturuption," Droned a voice over the speaker phone, startteling Draco, "The train had some complications. We are now ready to contine on our ride."

With that the train started with a jump and the sound of the weels chugging along filled the air. He watched with a bitter smile as the colours blurred as they flew by. The Slytherin took in a deep shuttering breath and looked forward at the empty booth across from him. 'They should be here.' he thought, clenching his jaw tightly.

Pansy and Blaise had both planned to arive later in the year than Draco. He had protested but they had insisted it was for the best as they were convinced they would be met with anger. The Ministry had told the three and many other ex-Death Eater families that they would likely be met with a hostile, possibly dangerous enviorment. Most people had no pity for the children of war who had been trapped on the wrong side. Even after what Draco had done during the final battle they were still seen as the enemy.

Many of his former housmates had agreed woth the Ministry. They and their families agreed to get home toutors and take the N.E.W.T.S. at the school. Others, however, like Pansy and Blaise, chose to come to Hogwarts two weeks late. They assumed the heat would die down and the brunt of it would be taken by people like Draco. Draco and a few other Death Eater kids from other houses had decided to go ahead and go at the normal time.

He knew the moment he walked through the doors of the great hall all heads would turn. Every student would look for a moment before turning in to their friends and whisper. Even the students that had stood by him on the wrong side would whisper and snicker. The others would hide in the protection of their house - something Draco didn't really have.

 _"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall shouted, making his eyes widen._

 _The blond with the odd, slicked back hair he personally thought looked hidious. His mother had insisted, however, it looked best that way. She had proptly shoved a large jar of thick hair gel into his hands and looked purposfully at his bag._

'Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin _,' He chanted in his head, swinging his small fists as he marched to the sorting hat._

 _His father would surely slaughter him if he was put in any other house. Malfoy Sr. had gripped Draco's shoulders tight as they waited for the train. He had then all but promised to kill his son if he didn't get Slytherin. Fear surged through him as he sat down in the oversized, black, leather chair and held his breath._

 _The hat bearly touched his slick hair before it made it's desission, "Slytherin!"_

Squeals filled the air as the train noisely stopped, alerting Draco. He looked out of the window and realized they were actually at the right spot that time. He bit his lip and wondered where the time had gone.

Draco sighed and looked to the doorframe and jumped. There stood Harry J. Potter, a.k.a. the savior of the wizarding world, staring at him. The raven haired teen seemingly had grown a twitch taller and had filled out a small bit. He'd seemed to had tanned over the blistering summer - the hottest in decades. His hair was as wild as ever, however, and his large emerald eyes were still hidden behind round frames. Overall he hadn't changed much - not really, - but some how nothing was the same.

 _"Potter!"_

 _"Crucio!"_

 _"T-take it. Qui-i-ckly!"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Draco Malfoy, you are now under arrest."_

 _"Wait! No! Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco!"_

Draco gave him a slight nod and half of something almost a smile. The Griffindor seemed to glow at this and opened his mouth only to snap it shut. Something exploded in hie chest while Draco's mate smiled at his and waved like a bashful school girl. He remined himself that this couldn't be his last wave - his mate had said nothing - but was just his reaction to his mate being anoyingly atractive.

The blond watched as the other looked behind him and then was smacked into by an infamous red head. Hermione followed close behind, shewing the boys forward, stopping when she spotted Draco. She popped her head inside and smiled wide at her 'study-buddy' and waved happily. Draco waved back, happy to see he had at least one complete ally left. With that she continued on off the train, shoving the boys along their way.

Draco gulped quietly and swung his black and green bag over his left shoulder and stood slowly. A sharp, rotten pain twisted around his right knee, reminding him, as it always would, of the battle. With a sneer, Draco drew out his cane from his bag and enlarged it.

With that he stalked through the train, the sound of his cane echoing through the air. Cool wind met him as he stepped out the train for the eighth time.

 **-xx**


	13. Chapter 12: The eighth begining

Heat filled his chest as he spotted a head of blond hair poking over a both.

Harry Potter walked briskly only to halt abruptly at the doorframe to the compartment. Inside sat the infamous Draco Malfoy all alone. He was slumped over his tightly clasped hands, his cheeks splotchy. He was wearing a sharp, all-black, full-dress suit. It reminded Harry eerily of the day Draco had broken the Gryffindor's nose.

 _Harry bit his lip as he heard footstepps click and a door slammed. A snapping rung through the air seeminlg Harry held his breath, trying to deny the fact he already knew; he had been found out._

 _"Didn't Mummy ever teach you it's rude to easedrop Potter?_ Petrificus totalus!"

 _Harry was suddenly slammed into the floor, his breath knocked away. His cloak was ripped away from his face as the blond loomed over him._

" _Wait, that's right," the Death Eater sneered, leaning down, his face was only inches from Harry's, "She was dead before you could wipe the drool from your chin."_

 _He stayed there for a moment, his eyes locked onto his rival's. They seemed to be searching for somrthing. It seemed however, he hadn't found what he was looking for as he reared up. The sliver eyed teen clenched his jaw before slamming his foot into Harry's nose. A loud crack filled the cart as pain flooded Harry's system. Once again the blond leaned down and began pulling the savior's invisibility cloak over Harry's face before stopping._

 _"That's for what you've made my father do," he sneered, "and for what youve made him do to me, to us. Have fun on the ride back to London."_

The blond worried his lips for a few moments before finally looking to Harry. The Veela jumped, obviously startled by his presence. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn't meant for the blond to notice him let alone scare him. Malfoy's eyes glazed over for a moment, his breaths shuddering, worrying Harry. He had seen that look before in many of the others affected by the war, usually signaling a flash back. He watched closely as the other took in a sharp breath and his eyes flicked back to normal.

Draco Malfoy nodding respectfully and gave Harry a half of a half of a smile. Harry couldn't help but inhale sharply, a warm feeling flooding his chest again. He opened his mouth, nearly asking if that was part of the bond, before snapping his jaw shut. 'If he wanted me he would have told me earlier' he thought, reminding himself of what he had to believe. So instead, he smiled and waved awkwardly.

 _"Love me!"_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"I wanna have your babies!"_

 _"You're my hero!"_

 _Harry smiled awkwardly, waving slightly to the crowd below him. His hands shook as he climbed up the stage stairs, terrified of disappointing them. It was only two days after the final battle and he still felt as if he was standing on the battlefield. He was still waiting for the hyper awareness to dull but it was still sharper than it should've been. As he stood behind the podium he looked down and rapped his nails against the wood. He lifted his head and pointed at one of the many people with their hand raised, beginning the press conference._

 _It honestly wasn't so bad for a while but then the Malfoy questions started._

 _"How do you feel about the ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy lying about his role in the war - that he had saved you multiple times - to get a lesser sentence?"_

 _"W-what?" Harry stuttered, confused by the question. 'he had helped' Harry thought, confused as to how people could have gotten it wrong._

 _"So you admit he lied?" shouted another reporter._

 _"What? No!"_

 _"Are you sure? Draco Malfoy is a known Death Eater! Why are you protecting a Death Eater?"_

 _"I'm not-"_

 _"So he's lying?"_

 _"I did not say that!"_

 _"So you are protecting a criminal?"_

 _"He is a hero!"_

 _"Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater!"_

Suddenly weight was flung around Harry's shoulders, nearly making him fall. He stumbled, catching his balance quickly, looking back to his red-head best friend. He opened his mouth to ask him something along the lines of 'what the hell are you doing?'. Before he could say a word however Hermione was behind them, pushing them along. Harry sighed and trudged outside, the sun shining bright on him.

. **.o0o.**.

Harry bounced his knee as he watched the first years walk in. They were small and fragile looking, but still so excited. Their class was the largest, having had never been thinned out by the war. Harry smiled while Ron sneered as they watched a Slytherin high-five his friend heading to the Gryffindor table. Harry wondered if Ron would have done that if Harry had been sorted differently.

 _"Harry Potter," McGonagall called, looking at her scroll._

 _'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' Harry chanted in his head._

 _All he wanted was one friend. Just one friend was all. He was sure Ron would hate him if he was in Slytherin. He wouldn't mind being in a house with that blond boy though. He had seen him with some other people and he seemed nice to them at least. There was also something untouchable about the other boy that made Harry want to know more. Nevertheless however, Harry didn't want to lose his first friend. He settled down into the plush chair and bounced his leg anxiously as the hat was set on his head._

 _"Hmm you are quite the odd one Harry Potter," a voice spoke in his head, startling the boy momentarily, "I see great things awaiting you in Slytherin but you have some Gryffindor in you yet..."_

 _"Not Slytherin," Harry thought, eyes widening, "Ron said that's where all the evil wizards come from!"_

 _The hat made a noise similar to a snort at Harry's response, "That is as much of a lie as that boy is a ginger. Many friendships await you in Gryffindor that you will always hold close to your heart. Even so I see a great companion waiting for you in Slytherin. He can bring much more good into your world than any other. Harry you belong in Slytherin."_

 _"No!" Harry thought, clenching his fists, "I can't! I can't be a Slytherin! Any house but Slytherin!"_

 _The hat made a sound comparable to a sigh before belting out loud it's decision, "Gryffindor!"_

Harry looked up from his clasped hands as Ron swatted his back. He looked around to see that all the first years had been sorted and the last was just seating herself at his table. Harry sighed and rubbed his hands together, prepared to zone out during the headmaster's speech.

Looking back, knowing what he knew then, it was clear the sorting hat had been talking about Draco Malfoy. Over the years after that day he had never really pondered who the hat was referencing but it was then clear to him. The fact there was proof they would have become close if he had chosen Slytherin filled him with a rotten feeling. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was yet to arrive, and grimaced. The 'golden boy' doubted he would ever fully forgive his younger self. He was sure he could have prevented so much if he hadn't followed Ron.

Just then, as the headmaster finished her speech, the large, Great Hall doors creaked open. A tall, scrawny looking teen strode into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets, everyone's eyes glued on him. The blond stood tall, head held high, as seemingly everyone turned almost simultaneously to their friends to whisper. Draco Malfoy's heels clicked loudly as he walked to his table and sat down. His back was broad straight and his eyes cold as steel as he watched his classmates whisper.

 _"So to be clear, Mr. Potter," The Wizengamot chair member started, leaning forward in her seat, "Are you saying that the defendant; Draco Malfoy, gave you his wand during the final battle while under the cruciatus curse, thus betraying his family and subsequently enabling you to win the final battle?"_

 _Harry nodded, frustrated by the amount of times he haf needed to confirm his statement, "Yes that is exactly what he did. At that time I had no wand and I am certain the war would have not been won without his actions."_

 _Much like every other time Harry had confirmed his statement, the room burst into whispers. The raven haired boy adjusted his collar as he looked around, uncomfortable with the stares. He looked down from his witness seat and looked at the shaking blond below him. The teen was dressed classily in a silver suit that matched his eyes. In any othet situation it would have added to the regal look he naturally held. At the moment however, his clothing only added to the image of a wounded, scared, lost, little boy._

 _Harry's breath haulted sharply as the teen looked up at him. The Malfoy heir looked at him and nodded slightly. Their was an unmistakeable haunted look in his eyes that sent chills up Harry's spine. He gulped as the blond looked away just as a chair member began speaking._

"So?" Ron said loudly, nudging Harry roughly, pointing at the Slytherin, "What do you think?"

"Hm?"

Ron rolled his eyes and faced his friend, "What do you think is wrong with the freak?"

"Wha- he's not a- I'm going to go talk to him," Harry said as he stood, shaking his head at his stuttering friend.

The raven haired boy clenched his jaw and began walking to the Slytherin table. All eyes, like they had for the last eight years, turned to him as he walked. He dropped his head in embarassment, awer at how Malfoy had been able to keep his head held high. He opened his mouth, but before he said a word a familiar scream ripped throught the hall.

 _"Potter!"_

 _"Crucio!"_

 _"T-take it. Qui-i-ckly!"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Draco Malfoy, you are now under arrest."_

 _"Wait! No! Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco!"_

The blond Harry had been walking twoards crumpled in his seat. Groans and screams filled the air as people stared. Not a soul moved except for the blond and the so-called 'golden boy'. Harry sprinted over to the other side of the bench and casted a wuick lightening spell before gatgering him in his arms. Harry looked around, angered by the motionless spectators looking unsymathetic to the teen in pain.

"Well?" Harry screamed furiously, "Help us God damnit!"

 **A/N: **

**Me.** Haaayyy!

 **Draco.** could you _be_ any gayer?

 **Me.** Ummm ( _inspects short hair, 2 gay best friends and crush I have on a girl)_ yeah. Totally possible. _No_ idea why you would think other wise.

 **Draco.** Whatever. Why the hell did this chapter take so long?

 **Me.** Oml just LAY OFF! It was finals week okay!? I was STRESSED and SICK so just STUFF IT MALFOY!

 **Draco.** Umm... I'm just gonna... well good luck on the QA you wanna have.

 **Me.** I- thank you Draco. Goodnight guys.

 **-xx**


	14. Chapter 13: Bedside

_'How can a guy's hands be so damn soft?'_ Harry thought to himself as he rubbed Draco Malfoy's right hand in his own.

As soon as Hermione and Ron had left him alone with the blond, Harry hadn't let go. Holding the other's hand had had been like a saftey blanket. He looked down at their hands twisted together as they had been many times since the blond landed in the infimary a week prior. Harry snorted lightly, the sight of their hands together reminding him of a cheesey american diversity P.S.A. he'd seen before. The blond's pale, cool, hand was a sharp juxtipose to his own tan, scarred, warm one. Ron would be back soon so he would have to let go, but he wanted to savor every moment, not caring if the ginger freaked out again.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Harry sighed, readjusting Malfoy's right hand so it layed underneath his. He stroked the curved scar that ran from the tip of the blond's middle finger to the base of his thumb lightly. Leaning forward, he_ _inspected the small divots on the other's hands. He knew from the divots on his own hands they came from magically headled callouses._

 _"I said," Ron said, raising his voice slightly, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"_

 _"Holding his hand," Harry whispered, afraid to wake the veela although he had been out for days, "It's not a crime you know."_

 _"Like hell it isn't!" His best friend shouted, stomping his foot like a child, "It is when it's a bloody Death Eater you're holding on to! He's a monster!"_

 _Harry clenched his jaw, dropped the blonds hand and stood to face his friend. The ginger cringed away, easily spotting the look in the orphan's saying he was in for it. In two quick strides the savior was standing toe to toe with his best friend. He glared, looking up slightly, as his friend had out grown his own measley 170 cm by at least seven centimeters. The two heard Harmione yelp in the corner, supposedly just then noticing the conflict, but Harry didn't move._

 _"You know what he did," The raven haired teen snarled, eyes flairing dangerously "What he did for_ our _side. You know who he had to betray. He is as much of a hero as you are."_

After that Ron had stalked off, Hermione scuttling close behind. He vowed not to hold the blond's hand in front of the two later, not wanting to fight. A part of the 'golden boy' wanted to tell his friends to 'shove it' when faced with their looks and hold Malfoy's hand anyways but he didn't. He had been faced with conflict after conflict since he had gotten his Hogwarts letter and was tired of it.

"Madam Pomffrey said you should wake up soon," Harry whispered, turning his attention back to the blond, "I think she knows whats wrong but she won't tell me. Every time she checks on you she hides your charts from me. You know, I heard her grumbbling about Professor Slughorn's medical potion skills. I think she perferres what Snape used to make. The other day she told me you used to make potions for her while Snape was busy and yours were almost better than his. I bet you would..."

Harry went on talking for hours some nights in a similar way. A part of him felt it was quite idiodic to spend so much of his time rambling on to the Slytherin but he didn't care. Some where in his mind he knew he was only talking to try and reassure himself that the other would wake but he ignored it. There was something calming about talking to him like this and Harry didn't care why he felt that way.

"So did you?" He asked, secretly hoping for an answer, only to be met with silence, "You know, I wish you would answer me. Even a 'shut up _Potter_ ' would be much appreciated, honestly. After what you did for me - for the _world_ \- I think... I think I feel like-I just... I owe you so much. I-if you hadn't..."

 _'Who know how many would have died after me? Who knows how many would have been tortured? Who knows what kind of horror would have became of this planet?'_

No one knew. No one knew what would of happened if Draco Malfoy hadn't saved the savior. Looking back, Harry knew he would have died that day, and his name would be erased from the history books. Their story of hunting horcruxs, the battles, and The Order would either be forgotton or a testimate to the consiquences of rebellion.

He couldn't help being sucked back into the memory of when a certain blond Death Eather rebelled.

 _Wind blew softly on Harry's cheeks but he didn't move a muscle. He had to stall, for what he didn't know, but there had to be another way - a way to win. He looked through his eyelashes and over to Draco Malfoy were he stood with the other students. As Voldemort rambled on Harry couldn't help but notice how close the blond was from breaking._

 _"Draco. Come here."_

 _The rough voice rose over the crowd and Draco flinched, obviously scared. The elder Malfoy repeated the command before calling over Narcissa Malfoy. Harry looked over, careful not to move much and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. As soon as she came into reaching distance of he tugged her over, gripping her arm in a way that looked very awkward and painful. She yelped and grimaced, obviuously in pain_

 _"Draco," ground out the man, his wife wincing as he presumably tightened his grip._

 _Footsteps fell heavily, and a thin, teary eyed Draco Malfoy came into view. His father looked unimpressed, but, none the less handed the teen his wand. Voldemort's cakle rung through the air and the monstrosity of a man walked over to the Malfoys._ _The_ thing _made a crude imatation as he engulfed Draco Malfoy in an awkward hug. Harry bit back the bile that rose in his throat as Voldemort's hands sat a little too low on Malfoy's back._

 _"Good boy," It said, cupping the blond's face, ignoring the way he flinched away._

 _Harry felt sick. He watched as his peer stood, wavering like a leaf in the wind. Voldemort drew away as Neville began talking, although Harry couldn't seem to look away from the young Malfoy. It was then Harry noticed the blond teem was moving oddly. He was drawing out letters with the tip of his wand in the air and was staring straight at Harry._

'I-L-L H-E-L-P Y-O-U' _Harry thought, struggling to piece together the messege before nearly gasping when he did, '_ I'll help you.'

 _He knew he could've been miss interpeting it all but it was his only hope. Harry fell awkwardly from Hagrid's arms and threw up a weak protection charm. He scrambled behind a near by pillar as a collective gasp filled the air. Footsteps pounded and a single voice could be heard above the crowd._

 _"Potter!"_

 _Harry looked over his shoulder and found Draco Malfoy only a meter away._

 _"Crucio!"_

 _He watched in horror as the blond fell, moaning in agony._

 _"T-take it. Qui-i-ckly!"_

 _He ducked from behind and took the wand offered to him. The Gryfindor swooped back behind the same colum quickly, a slicing spell grazing his cheek. He stood for a moment, took a deep breath and swivled outwards to face his enemy. In tandum, they fired._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

He bit back a sob, the hoplessness he had felt as he had lied in Hagrid's arms flooding back to him. There was no doubt in his mind Draco Malfoy; the boy who lied in a coma before him, had saved his life. Now Harry could do nothing to help the blond as he lied in a deep deep sleep.

Suddenly the blond's hand twiched in Harry's starteling him. His mind raced, unsucessfully trying to find another time this had happened. He found it hadn't and squezzed the Slytherin's hand, hope swelling in his chest.

"Dr-M-Malfoy?" Harry whispered, a lump swelling in his throat, "Can you hear me? I-I can't apologize and thank you enough - oh my _god_ , Malfoy. Are you in pain? Do you know what's going on?"

The brunette watched in awe as the former Death Eater's eyes fluttered open. The eyes revealed were cold and angry. Slowly the pale, sickly teen opened his mouth and winced at the creaking sound his jaw made. He croaked, unable to speak and sneared, obviously displeased by his limitations.

Harry stood quickly and grabed his small water bottle he had set on the shelf beside Malfoy's bed. When Harry handed him thr bottle he was shocked as the blond guzzled it down quickly. With a thump the patient set it down forcefullh and glared at Harry. The Gryffindor was obviously confused by the look but sat down in what he had labled after the second day 'his chair', anyways. Malfoy huffed and opened his mouth again, this time speaking clearly.

"Get. Out."

 ** _-xx_**


	15. Happy holidays

**December 2** **0**

 _"Deck the halls with boughs of holl_ _y_.

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_.

 _'Tis the season to be jolly_.

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_.

 _Don we now our gay apparel_.

 _Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la._

 _Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_.

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_ -OW! Draco!"

Harry spun to face his hushand only to see a blockade of the blond's feathers. Annoyed, he wiped the food from the tip of his nose where he had been hit by the rainbow whisk and grimaced. He huffed and marched over to the veela's side. The blond potions master continued to stir the rue simmering in the pot, blatently ignoring the healer at his side.

"Well?" the healer snapped, shaking his head slightly, "What was that for?"

"I told you," Draco said, never turning away from the rue, "If you keep singing those stupid, muggle, Christmas songs I have no control over my actions."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment in awe of his attitude. The brunette huffed, pivoted sharply and trudged away from his seemingly pleased husband. There was no doubt in his mind that Draco Malfoy was concealing a laugh behind his back.

. **.o0o.**.

 **December 2** **1**

" _Have a holly, jolly Christmas,_

 _And when you walk down the street,_

 _Say hello to friends you know,_

 _And everyone you meet._

 _Oh, ho the mistletoe._

 _Hung where you can see._

Some _body_ _waits for you._

 _Kiss_ him _once for me._

 _Have a holly, jolly Christmas._

 _And in case you didn't hear-_ Hey!"

Harry grasped aimlessly for his hat, finding it to no longer be on his head. The wind beat unusually around him making him look around from side to side. Finally it was the light laughter sounding from above Harry that gave Draco away. He looked up and saw his husband unsucsessfully stifling his lafter as he beat his wings lightly.

"Really Draco?" Harry shouted as his husband obviously quit trying to stifle his laughter.

The gaffawing veela nodded his head vigourously, amused by the savior below. Tear pricked at the corners of his eyes as joy thumped through him. Below his poormate huffed at him and seemed to be attempting to hide his own giggles. When Draco placed the red santa hat on top of his own head however, Harry couldn't help but join in the laughter. With this Draco swooped down an placed a kiss on the other's cheek. He placed his lips next to Harry's left ear, barely tickling it and smiled.

"No idiodic Christmas songs!"

. **.o0o.**.

 **December 22**

 _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little-"_

" _Silencio!"_

Harry stilled, the lyrics he had been singing haulting sharply. Slowly, he lifted his head, squinting at the veela. Draco stood, arms crossed, wand held tight. The brunette gaped at him, opening and closing his moutheven though no noise came out. The blond snorted, obviously amused by the obsurd look on his husband's face.

"I warned you about those Christmas songs and yet act suprised."

. **.o0o.**.

 **December 2** **3**

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_ ,

 _There's just one thing I need_.

 _I don't care about presents_ ,

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_.

 _I just want you for my own_ ,

 _More than you could ever know_.

 _Make my wish come true_.

 _All I want for Christmas is_ -Bloody hell! Draco!"

The blond just grumbled in reply, not looking up from his book. Harry grimaced and wiped away his driping hair from his eyes. His eyes followed the line of water on the floor and, unsuprisingly, it led straight to a reading Draco Malfoy. The brunette stalked over and crouched in front of his husband only to be shocked by his words.

"Just so you know I'm not mopping that up."

. **.o0o.**.

 **December 24**

" _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

 _Just like the ones I used to know._

 _Where the treetops glisten/ and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

 _With every Christmas card I write-_ Okay, what's your problem?"

Draco blanched at the question that had been sneared at him. All that time he had thought he had made his christmas song hatred's reasoning clear. Now that he thought about it he wasn't sure why as it was their first holiday season together. With this relization he walked over to him and took off the slime he'd thrown onto Harry's head.

"I don't _celebrate_ Christmas."

Harry tipped his head, obviously confused, "And?"

 _And_ I'm sick of hearing about Christmas," Draco sighed, "Almost everywhere I go almost everyone is talking about it and, as someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, it gets old. It's annoying and tiring and I just want to be able to escape it in my own home. It's not like everyone is singing about our old pure-blooded holidays."

Harry nodded his head, "I never saw it that way. I understand now. Don't worry. I'll stop the constant singing."

. **.o0o.**.

 **December 25**

" _Happy Holiday_ s.

 _Happy holidays, happy holiday_ s.

 _While the merry bells keep ringing_ ,

 _May your ev'ry wish come true_.

 _Happy holidays, happy holiday_ s."

"Really Harry?"

Harry nodded eagerly, stepping only a breath away from Draco. The blond tried to stay stern but couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. Hot breath fanned down over Harry's face as they rubbed their foreheads against the other's. Draco vibrated with chuckles, the moment reminding him of one from a romance novel. As their lips met and the 'golden boy' cupped the back of his neck the veela couldn't help but to sing softly.

" _May the calendar keep bringing_ ,

 _Happy_ _holidays to you_."


	16. Not an update

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update but there will be one soon. I've been really busy speech team and my anxiety has been kicking my ass. It feels like everything I've written lately is just completley out of style, awkaward and just down right terrible. I'd planned to have this done before speech but my concussion set me back and now (as I suspected would happen) is dominating my life. I odo have two chapters both half written that should both be up by Mobday. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon. Once again, I'm really sorry I've just been really busy and in a bad place.

 **-xx**


	17. Chapter 14: The dark trio unites

"Wait what?"

"I _said,"_ Draco drawled drearily, wincing at the rough sound of his own voice, "Get _ou_ _t,_ _Potter_."

Potter sputtered, his eyes wide in disbelief, disapointment, and possibly worry. Draco almost winced, the sight of his mate like that clawing away at something inside him. He attempted to ignore the way the raven haired boy looked at him, he really did, but, he still stared into wide emerald eyes.

"Well?" Draco sneered, trying his best to seem angry even as his heart ached, "What are you waiting for? Sod off Potter!"

Despite his efforts however, neither boys moved from their seats, instead choosing to simply stare at the other.

"I waited for you," Potter said painfully, effectively sending shivers down Draco's spine and breaking the silence, "every day. I sat here and waited for you to wake up every day. I talked to you, sung to you, h-held your hand and that's what you have to say?"

"I didn't ask you to do anything," the blond said, looking down, unable to meet the other teen's gaze, "I never asked for _any_ of this."

He suspected, by the look on his face, they both knew what he meant by 'any of this.'

"Well, neither did I!"

Potter's shout rung across room, making them both still. They locked eyes and Draco could see the anger and frustration bubbling withing the so-called 'Golden Boy' 's eyes.

"You can't keep _doing_ this to yourself, Dr-Malfoy," he hissed, leaning forward, making the stiff infimary sheets crinkle, "I know what you are and I know what I mean to you. I know what you did to save me and I know what will happen because of it if this continues. You are _going_ to get yourself _killed."_

Once again Draco suspected they both knew what they were referring to. Guilt washed over him as he realized how trapped his mate was in all of this. He hadn't meant to trap him - in fact he had been trying to avoid it - but he hadn't been given a choice. If he had a say in the situation there wouldn't have been the need for such measures. If it were all up to the blond he wouldn't have even been in harms way at all.

But he didn't have the whole world at his finger tips.

Not even close.

'He _can't_ be dead' _Draco thought, kneeling over the shivering, bleeding boy_.

 _Shattered glass from an old mirror littered the cold stone floor. With every shift of movement Drac_ Both teens were shivering, the cold dungen air nipping sharply at their ears.

 _His mate - a malnourished, raven haired boy know as Harry Potter - was currently lying in a pool of his own still-warm blood. His once light grey shirt was soaked with his own blood turning it a sicky durty crimson. The tares in his shirt revealed the gashes that lined his boney body. He was still alive and breathing but his breaths were short and shalllow and his finger tips were tinged blue. His unfocused eyes darted franticly as his lids fluttered weakly._

 _He thought he would be safe - at least for a little while longer. He had even tried to protect him by lying about weither or not he was the famed 'Harry Potter' but, alas, there they were. Belletrix - his_ completly _insane aunt had foiled his plan and now his mate was fighting for his life. He racked his brain, searching for a way to save the quickly fading teen. A part of him knew there was only one option but the_ _guilt and fear was knawing at the back of his mind._

 _At the end of the day however, he would save him._

 **TW**

 _Draco clenched his jaw tight and bit his lips hard. Warm blood dribbled from his lips and the oddly sweet flavor of veela blood sunk into his tounge. With shaking hands he reached out and grabbed a large shard of glass. He pushed up the long, stiff sleves of his black button-down shirt. The pale, silky skin of his arm drew in his attention and he stared._

 _The cool peice sliced into his palm so easily he barely felt the sting of the cuts. He raised the shard and brought it to his forearm and sliced his porcelin skin. Crimson bloomed in a clean crisp line across his skin. Draco dipped a finger into the blood that pooled within the wound. He readjusted himself so that he was leaning over the dying teen. He smeared his own blood across the gash along the raven haired teen's cheek._

 **TWE**

 _He ran over the ancient Veela spell again, needing to get it right. The spell was made for moments like that and his nature would guide him but he still worried. The spell was beautiful - a mix of his first launguage and latin - and dripped of his tounge like water. He wove a story with his sharp swooning words as he started his last ditch attempt to save his mate's life._

" _una simul mederi vulneribus._

 _To save one life I give mine to you._

 _Ego sum, oves intuerentur virgas per naturam, sed per caritatem non est ligatus._

 _Together we are strong._

 _pulchritudo unum sumus_

 _Together we are woven into one."_

That day Harry Potter had, once again, been saved.

"I had no other choice," Draco whispered, looking down at his shaking hands, "I couldn't just let you die. I just _couldn't."_

"I know Draco. It's okay. I am _glad_ you saved me."

Neither knew what to say. Both ignored the use of Draco's given name. For a moment they both sat in silence. Twin weights bloomed and settled in both of their chests. Suddenly a door creaked open loudly and their heads snapped to look. There stood the school nurse with her head crooked around the corner as she starred.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomphrey squeaked when she realized she'd been seen, shuffling into the room, "We've been waiting for you to wake-up! Excuse me Mr. Potter but I need to check on my patient here. If you would just scoot over a twitch..."

"He was just leaving," Draco snapped, casting his eyes back down at his hands.

"Oh. Oh! I'm inturupting something aren't I? Oh dear me I'll just go and-

"Wait," Potter said, effectivly stopping the healer in her tracks, "He's right. I was just leaving anyways."

Patient and nurse watched as the teen stood slowly and began to leave. The click of his dress shoes echoed in his wake as he walked off. The large door boomed shut with the snap of the raven haired teen's wrist making the two left in the room flinch. The nurse turned back to her patient.

"It's him, isn't it Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded mutely.

"He cares very much, you know."

"I know," He whispered, looking down at his hands again, "I know."

. **.o0o.**.

Draco strode through the halls much like he had for the last seven years - with feigned confidence. Truly he wanted to cower and hug the walls as he walked. He wanted to dress in boring average clothes and duck his head. He wanted to throw away his ridiculous cane so they would have one less this to stare at. In reaity however he stood tall and tilted his chin with an air of arrogance - despite the crude looks people shot at him.

"Oh _Drakey-_ _poo!"_

He tried his best not to groan.

He failed.

He turned slowly and lifted his head only to be met with the eyes of his former fiancè. The small, doll-like girl grinned madly and wildly at the blond. She bounded forward quickly before stopping abruptly. The two stood a ltlle under a meter - not caring they were in the middle of the main hallway. They watched in silent awe as the croud of students parted like the red sea around the two Slytherins.

"If I didn't know any better Draco," Pansy squeaked, finally snapping them back to reality, "I'd think you wouldn't want me here."

"No, no," Draco drawled, leaning forward slightly, "Why ever would you think that Pans?"

She glared at him.

"I'm just tired is all," He sighed, turning to continue his trek to breakfast, expecting her to follow, "It's been a very long two weeks. Speaking of which, shouldn't Blaise be with you?"

She scuttled up beside him, slung her arm around his shoulders and responded with a quick, "He'll meet us later," before rushing him into the Great Hall.

"Do they always stare like this?" She asked quietly, leaning into his side as if to avoid their unsightly looks of disgust.

"Yes, Pansy" He sighed, looking forward in a failing attempt to ignore the 'boy-who-lived's look on his face, "We were on the wrong side, remember dear?"

She huffed and stuck up be nose and mumbled a quiet "How could I forget?" before they seated themselves at the Slytherin table.

As they had for many years Draco sat at the table head and Pansy plopped down to his left. Three seats sat vacant in their area, however, as Blaise, Vincent and Gregory's seats sat untouched. A part of Draco - the small, shrivled, childishly-hopeful part of him that the war hadn't quite destroyed- still hung onto a broken twine of inocent hope that his two 'hench-men' would walk in with Blaise, all three smiling. He knew they were long gone but oddly enough he couldn't will himself on any seat.

"Draco, they aren't coming back," whispered Pansy, noticing her companion's glazed eyes, "Greggy Vincy... they are gone, remember?"

When he didn't respond she layed her hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched away harshly and glared. He wanted to ask her how he _could_ forget. He wanted to ask if he would every forget Gregory Goyle dying in his arms. He wanted to ask if he would ever forgive himself for accidentaly knocking down the book that threw Vincent Crabbe off balance and to is death. He opened his mouth to snap at her, only to pause at the frustrated and sad look on her face.

"They were my friends too," she cried, tears welling in her eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to sooththe girl when suddenly the Great Hall doors banged open. All heads snapped to the sound and whispers flew around the hall. Heel clicked loudly on the floor before finally haulting near the head of the Slytherin table. There stood Draco's right hand man proudly ignoring the whispers about his half mangled left arm.

Blaise smiled.

"Miss me?"

 **-xx**


	18. To whoever is listening

I'm baaaaaaaaack


	19. Chapter 15: On the edge of normal

A small, sanguine smirk slid across Draco's face as he stared at his right hand man. All along Blaise's left side his red rotten looking burn scars rages against his clear skin like a tsunami against soft sand. They rushed over themselves, lapping and shoving each other in shapes and swirls from his ankle to right below his ear. A rouge curse had scared the boy permanently not directly causing people to stare but it may as well have. Eyes followed Zambini's every move as if he was some type of phenomenon. The pure-blood however seeming ignored them all as he sat down next to Draco Malfoy.

"You didn't think I'd leave you with these vultures did you?" Blaise inquired, noting how relieved the two seemed to see him.

"Well it wouldn't have been the first time," Pansy snarked, earning a simmering look from Blaise.

"Children," Draco sneered, looking between the two, "we already have enough people out for our blood we don't need to add each other."

Almost humorously in sync the two Slytherins huffed as if taking on the name Draco had called them. They stilled. For a moment they almost seemed to settle into an odd serene clam. They looked at each other carefully as if afraid to break the eerie calm facade of normalcy. Ease seeped slowly into their shoulders and small, cautious grinns slowly crept onto their faces.

Things would be terrible for them this year -there was no doubt about that - but they would have each other to face it with. With this in mind they seemed to drift back to old habits. They ate with small grins on their faces and talked with an ease Draco had missed. Together they stood at the end of lunch, looped arms and walked to the medical wing. With Pansy's drooping, partially limp right side, Blaise's burns and Draco's 'mystery illness it could be anyone's guess as to why.

. **.o0o.**. 

"Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Zambini Ms.Parkinson come in, come in," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, rushing the three teens inside the room.

One by one they sat in their respective cots and waited for the busling woman to come check on them. Between the three of them they had each been prescribed a daily check up with medical personnel. Every one of them had some level of danger involved with their respective conditions so their daily visits were crucial to their safety. One by one they flinched as blood was magically drawn from their arms and was analyzed on their charts before their eyes. Humming to herself quietly Madam Pomfrey cast away checking their blood pressures, temperatures and such swiftly. Three soft buzzes rung through the air and she quickly scooped up the three complete chart and scuttled into her office to look them over.

"Be nice boys," she quipped, her head barely poking out from her door before closing it loudly.

"Well I'm sleeping," Blaise announced, flopping over unceremoniously and, without thinking twice, cast a deep sleeping spell on himself.

Draco and Pansy looked at each other from across the room both attempting not to laugh. Moments later however a loud snore came from the cot between them causing the two to chuckle quietly. They shared a small cautious smile.

"Look, Pansy," Draco sighed, rolling his shoulders back slightly before wincing at the feeling of feathers beneath his skin,"About what I said before I-"

"I know," she whispered, "I know, Draco."

A cool calm settled over them before, once again, Madam Pomfrey scuttled into the room. She let out a small huff after she spotted the sleeping boy and silently zapped the boy. Blaise let out a loud squeak and sat up quickly, looking around as if expecting some sort of attack at any moment before slumping as he realized where he was. Shuffling quietly Madam Pomfrey talked to the two Slytherins before stopping in front of Draco. She looked at him sternly, her eyebrows and lips curving sharply downward and a pronounced slump in her shoulders before turning sharply. For a moment she fiddled with the potion vials in her hand and the small paper cup of pills. A deep sigh puffed from her lips as she placed the medicine next to the small glass of water that had sat there since morning. Turning quickly she drew the curtain surrounding his cot and cast a quick muffling spell before shuffling closer.

"Mr.Malfoy I'm afraid I cannot let you continue on this path," she whispered sadly, shaking her head slightly as she talked, "Avoiding your own nature like you have been is not only idiotic and dangerous for yourself but now you have delved into the range of selfish."

Draco gawked at her before stuttering out a weak "Excuse me?" in response.

"Over the last week Mr.Potter has come in over twenty times complaining of phantom pains and headaches and backaches that all seem to line up with yours," She said, making Draco shift nervously with guilt, "That boy does not deserve this Mr.Malfoy. Neither of you two deserve the pain you are having. I know you never intended to bond with him. I know you never meant so cause anyone any pain Draco but you need to face what has happened. All these side effects are only going to make the student around you feel sick and irritable. This is a bad idea for everyone you both hold dear Draco."

He looked down at his feet and ground his teeth uncomfortably before shaking his head softly. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't advance the situation any further. ' _This is still for the best,_ he told himself ' _This is the best option for all of us.'_

"You will die if you keep on this path Draco Malfoy," she scolded, kneeling in front of his hunched form, "And I will not allow it. I'm trying to let you handle this by yourself but I will not let you die. Your Mother wouldn't have wanted this for you Mr.Malfoy. You owe it to her."

"Can I go now?" He whispered, rolling his lip between his lips, "I have a class in a few minutes."

The tall woman huffed, rocked back on her heels and stood. She made a quiet noise of confirmation before ending her muffling spell, grabbing the small paper cup of pills and glass of water and handing it to the young veela. She looked at him pityingly as he took his pills before quietly explaining the purpose each potions. He nodded along noncommittally before downing the pain potion she presented quickly and shuddering at the taste. With this she pulled back the curtain and walked back into her office without another word leaving them to head to class.

. **.o0o.**. 

Draco had forgotten how much he needed people and how much he hated the fact. While a large part of him was relieved that Blaise and Pansy were at school he still felt uncomfortable being comfortable. So far that day, although it had been threatened, not one person had tried to attack any of them. The eerie calm from lunch had persisted and by the time they all sat down for dinner they had almost dropped their guards. The facade of normalcy had seeped into their bones and it almost felt like before the war.

"Oi! Ferret! Marshmallow! Pug-Face! Over 'ere" An angry voice exclaimed, shattering the facade into small glass shards, "You can't ignore me, and you can't ignore what you've done!"

The abrasive voice had belonged to a certain red headed Weasel who happened to be storming towards the trio. Both Hermione and Harry tumbled after him as if intending to stop the other's rampage. Draco's nose screwed up in disdain as he braced himself for the wave of pheromones that would inevitably hit him as his mate came closer.

Draco stood up lazily and glared just like he had been trained to though he swayed uneasily on his feet. A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder steadying him and Zambini as he stood up. Pansy clutched at the pale boy's other shoulder and stood proudly though her flitting eyes told a different story. They stood their ground and, as if in a cheesy movie, they let their wands drop into their hands. Three hands clenched tightly around their respective wands - one burnt, one shaking and one partially numb - and prepared for a confrontation.

The angsty whispers of their classmates over lapped each other creating the nervous excitement of a cauldron close to over boiling. Wide eyed first and second years scuttled away while upperclassmen quietly shuffled closer. Madam Pomfrey stood up quickly and shuffled over to the headmistresses. A hushed conversation between the two melded in with all the other voices. Just as the golden trio stopped in front of their slytherin counterpart a voice crashed over the bubbling antsy crowd.

"Sit down!" Ms. Mcgonagall boomed, stunning the crowd and freezing them in place, "Malfoy, Potter, come with me. Now."

Both teens sputtered helplessly along the lines of; "I don't do anything," and "Why me?" before her strong glare cut off their protests. The spindly headmistress stormed past the two gesturing for them to follow. Begrudgingly they both walked after her, jaws set as eyes .

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you," Harry whispered after they walked through the large doors, desperately trying to keep pace with Draco's fast pace.

"Shut it Potter."

. **.o0o.**.

The two boys sat down in Ms.McGonagall's office chairs cautiously. As Draco stared pointedly forward he could feel Harry's eyes burning into his scalp, begging for some sort of connection. He refused, however, gritting his teeth and waiting silently for the headmistress to talk. Instead of talking as soon as she sat swiftly in her plush, plum-purple chair however she stared. She stared at the two boys and seemed to be analyzing the two carefully with puckered lips. Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably under her gaze flicking his eyes to the right corner of the ceiling. This seemed enough to jump start her as she cleared her throat and placed her hands in front of her and laced her thing fingers together.

"So, boys, it seems we've ran into quite the predicament over some of our nature yes?" She questioned as she leaned forward slowly, tipping her head slightly to the left, "Madam Pomfrey tried to stay out of it but you two have proved you cannot stay separated without consequences. I have a responsibility to you boys and to this school. This is why I'm enacting Magical Creature Mate Protection act section 6.8.3 and changing your rooming assignments. No buts boys.. Now go back to your rooms, pack your trunks and come back here. No detours. You did this yourselves."

 **A/N:** **hi i exist again. guess waaaat im making a sequel. i think i need a restart and this book makes me sad now. ill be posting chapter one some time in the next week**

 **-xx**


End file.
